When You're Alone
by Silentstreak and Fleetfoot
Summary: A young cat is framed and exiled for killing the deputy and she travels far away to create her own Clan, for reasons of her own. When she returns she finds just what she was expecting. Or did she...? 'I guess I should have taken into account my bad luck... I do seem to have alot of it...'
1. Exile

**A/N:**

**Okay! A beforehand A/N! I realize that my writing in early chapters is... not good. Very bad, actually. Please just bear with me until I find the time to rewrite the first few chapters and add more detail and other things. My writing will get better in later chapters, so please give this story a chance.**

**Thank you for your patience! **

**~Lunarpaw**

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter One**

_The new warrior couldn't help but gasp in shock as her father leaped on the deputy and sank his teeth into her throat._

_The large white cat's head whipped around, searching for the source of the sound. His narrowed amber eyes met her wide two-colored ones. _

"_Run…" the russet-furred deputy whispered her last words before going silent for good._

_The young warrior whimpered as her father took a step toward her, before she ran in the direction of the camp._

∞Next Morning∞

"Snowyfern, have you anything to say for yourself at this accusation?"

"It wasn't me," the new warrior whimpered. "My father did it. Have Hollycloud ask Swiftmask when she goes to the Moonpool! I didn't do it," the young cat was on the verge of tears. "I didn't…"

Viperblaze shoved his way to the front of the crowd. "Well, Breezestar? Are you going to believe that inexperienced kit, or one of your most trusted warriors?" The huge white tom turned to face his daughter, a look of pretend betrayal on his face. "I feel so sorry for her, since Berryflame died she's been so distant… but I never thought she'd become a murderer." Viperblaze shook his head in mock sadness.

Breezestar looked down coldly on Snowyfern. "I will let the Clan decide," he decided. "Anyone who thinks Snowyfern should remain in the Clan, go to that side of the clearing," he paused to flick his tail to the right side of the camp.

Immediately, Hollycloud and her apprentice Icepath padded over to that side of the clearing, while few others followed slowly.

"And anyone who thinks she should be outcast, go to that side," he meowed, flicking his tail to the left side.

Viperblaze, his new mate Nighttalon, most of the warriors, and some of the queens padded over to that area.

Breezestar's eyes narrowed as he counted the cats. The numbers were equal. The only cat who hadn't decided was Flamestorm.

The young warrior looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was the cat she loved.

The young tom looked at both sides, hesitating to move. "Come on, Flamestorm, we don't have all day," Viperblaze hissed.

Flamestorm looked to both sides. "I'm sorry, Snowyfern," he murmured, and went to join Viperblaze and the others.

Snowyfern's eyes widened in shock, before a single tear slipped down her fur. After that small show of emotion, her eyes hardened and she turned to Breezestar.

"It seems the decision has been made," she meowed curtly. "I'm sorry you believe the word of a traitor and murderer instead of me. Goodbye, Flamestorm. Rot in the Dark Forest, Viperblaze," she meowed sweetly.

Snowyfern bounded over to the camp entrance and meowed her last words before disappearing from her Clan.

"I'll be back to say I told you so when Viperblaze is your tyrant leader."


	2. Storm and Ice

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Two**

Snowyfern raced through the forest, tears streaming down her fur. She stopped when she was nearing the Horseplace. Snowyfern hesitantly called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Who's there?" a low voice growled.

"I'm… um… Snowy."

A gray and white tom poked his head out of the doors. He blinked in surprise. "You look like that Clan cat Snowyfern," he meowed, more to himself than to Snowyfern.

Snowyfern shuffled her paws. "Um… may I stay here tonight? I don't have anywhere to stay," she meowed.

The tom looked her over one more time. "Sure," he meowed.

Snowyfern smiled. "Thanks,"

:/|\:

Snowyfern blinked as a kitten pounced on her tail. She looked back at the gray kitten who was currently clawing her tail.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Ice exclaimed, picking the kitten up gently and setting it down next to the others.

Snowyfern smiled, tilting her head. "That's okay, kits will be kits," she murmured, thinking of back in her Clan, playing with the kits.

Snowyfern sighed and rested her head on her paws.

"Snowy? If you don't mind my asking, where did you come from?" Ice asked.

Snowyfern raised her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth," she whispered hoarsely.

Ice looked at her in confusion. "It can't be that bad," she meowed encouragingly.

Snowyfern looked up weakly. "O-okay, if you say so. I won't blame you if you kick me out after this."

The young cat took a breath and started on her story. "Well, I was born in ThunderClan, and I just recently became a warrior. When I was sitting my vigil I heard some strange sounds. I followed them to a clearing and saw-" her voice hitched.

Ice put her tail on the former warrior's shoulder comfortingly. "You can stop if you want to," she meowed.

Snowyfern shook her head. "I-I saw my father killing the deputy, Swiftmask. He chased me back to camp, but when we got back, it was dawn and he told Breezestar that… that I killed Swiftmask…" she meowed.

The gray and white tom, Storm, as she had learned he was called, jumped down from a bale of hay. "An interesting story indeed," he meowed, glaring at Snowyfern.

Snowyfern flinched. "I-I'm not finished, if you want me to continue," she murmured.

Storm glanced at Ice, who nodded. "Go on," Storm meowed.

"Breezestar had the Clan vote on whether I should stay or not, and when everything was even, the only one who hadn't voted was Flamestorm," she paused, flicking a tear away from her eye with her tail.

"H-he voted for me to _leave_." Snowyfern hissed with so much venom in her voice, it made Storm inch back.

Snowyfern looked up. "And I ran here, not knowing where else to go…" she trailed off, looking at her paws.

Storm opened his mouth, eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything Ice slapped her tail into his mouth.

"You're welcome to stay here," Ice meowed, sending a glare towards Storm.

Snowyfern shook her head. "I'm sorry; I just don't think this life would suit me. I'm too used to Clan life…"

Ice smiled. "Why don't you live in a Clan, then?" Snowyfern tilted her head in confusion. "What…?"

"Why don't you _make_ a Clan?"


	3. Swiftmask Visits

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Three**

Snowyfern shook her head. "Creating a Clan is harder than you think," she meowed.

Ice shrugged. "You seem like the kind of cat who could do it."

"Well," Snowyfern meowed hesitantly. "I can give it a try…"

"Great!" Ice beamed. "We'll be your first recruits!"

Storm chose this moment to interrupt. "Who said anything about us joining this _Clan_? We have the barn to take care of, and the kits," he objected.

"We could take two of them and leave one here to take care of the barn," Ice meowed, obvious pain in her voice.

Snowyfern shook her head. "I wouldn't want to force you into anything. I have a friend along the ThunderClan border who definitely wouldn't mind living in a comfortable barn…"

Storm looked at the barn, then back at Snowyfern. "I guess I'll give it a try, but no guarantees I won't take my mate and kits and go back to the barn."

Ice mumbled something inaudible. "Well I guess we should get some sleep. We'll be getting up bright and early, if you know what I mean."

Snowyfern nodded. "Right," she jumped up into one of the hay bales and rested her head on her paws.

**:/|\:**

_Snowyfern blinked her eyes open to a forest. She bolted to her paws. "Where in StarClan am I?" she meowed._

_A star-pelted russet cat emerged from the bushes._

"_Swiftmask!" Snowyfern had to force herself not to run up to the older warrior and bury her face in her starry fur._

_Swiftmask smiled sadly. "Snowyfern. It is sad that the last time we saw each other, I was dying... I hear you're creating a Clan," she meowed._

_Snowyfern nodded, her pelt pricking with anxiety. "Is it the right thing to do?" she asked, looking up at Swiftmask._

_Swiftmask nodded slightly. "You'll need good friends and strong cats for the things you're going to go through…" she meowed quietly._

_Snowyfern looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean? What things?" But the forest was already starting to fade. "Wait! Give me answers!" Snowyfern begged, but she felt something jabbing her side, making the process even quicker._

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern bolted awake. "Wha!" she jumped to her paws. Storm stepped back. "You were meowing in your sleep," he explained defensively.

Snowyfern flicked her tail. "Are you and Ice ready?" she asked.

Storm nodded. "We were waiting for you," he meowed.

Snowyfern flicked her tail. "Let's go, then."


	4. Badger Attack

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Four**

Snowyfern waved her tail in goodbye as the gray cat padded off in the direction of the barn.

"So… where are we going to go?" Ice asked.

Snowyfern hesitated, thinking of what to do next in their quest for building a Clan. "We can go into Twolegplace to find some rogues to recruit," she meowed.

Storm growled in protest. "We can't go through there with the kits!"

A small gray tabby she-kit padded up waveringly. "Daddy!" she squeaked. "We'll be fine! I wanna see Twolegplace!"

Ice smiled thinly. "I think they'll be okay," she meowed, the slightest bit hesitant.

Snowyfern smiled. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern, Storm, and Ice padded towards the Twolegplace, the kits hanging limply from their jaws.

"I'm bored!" a mottled gray tom-kit growled suddenly.

"We'll be in Twolegplace soon enough, Cyclone," Ice meowed.

Cyclone started struggling, and he slipped out of Snowyfern's grip. "Cyclone!" Snowyfern yowled, running after the misbehaving kit.

Ice shoved the small tabby she-kit at Storm and ran after Snowyfern and Cyclone.

Storm looked down at his two kits. "Of course _I _have to watch the kits," he meowed glumly.

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern skidded to a halt as Cyclone stopped. "B-b-badger!" he squeaked, and ran behind Snowyfern. Snowyfern looked up into the eyes of the badger.

"Cyclone," she whispered. "Run."

The badger snarled and swiped at Snowyfern, but it was too slow. Snowyfern had already leaped up onto its back and started tearing her claws into its throat.

The badger growled in anger, shaking Snowyfern off. She landed in the dust a few mouse-lengths away.

The badger lumbered towards Snowyfern, the white warrior stumbling to her paws to fight. The badger jammed its claws into her chest, sending her to the ground again.

The badger raised its paw to swipe into her throat, but Ice launched herself into its side and tore into it with her claws.

Snowyfern staggered to her paws and started attacking the badger's face. The badger roared in anger and stalked away, the she-cats sending blows toward its retreating form.

Snowyfern panted in exhaustion, the last thing she saw was Ice's worried face before her world fell into blackness.

**:/|\:**

Cyclone and his sisters, Flight and Frost, sat in a mossy nest in a cave, eating a mouse.

Cyclone looked up at his mother. "This is great!" he exclaimed, his mouth full of mouse.

Ice chuckled. "I'm glad-"

"_Be_ glad that you even get it. You nearly killed Snowyfern today," Storm growled.

Cyclone flinched. "Sorry Snowy…" he murmured.

The former warrior sighed. "It's okay, Cyclone, don't blame yourself," she meowed.

Flight padded up to Snowyfern. "Did you ever battle a fox before?" the gray she-kit asked.

Snowyfern blinked. "Yea, I did. I saved Flamestorm, Flamepaw then, that day." Her eyes narrowed. "My father said he did it alone, he said I cowered in a tree," she hissed.

Flight cocked her head. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"You're too young to know," Snowyfern meowed quietly.

Ice curled her tail around the kits. "I think it's time for sleep," she meowed gently.

A chorus of 'aww's followed that statement. "Goodnight kits," meowed Snowyfern.

"'Night Snowy," Cyclone meowed, resting his head on his paws.

**A/N:**

**Hay readers :D Can ya'll vote in the poll in my profile? For which story I should write next. Thanksya!**


	5. A Meeting

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Five**

Snowyfern blinked her eyes open, yawning. "Mornin' Snowy!" Cyclone squeaked.

Snowyfern turned to the kit. "Good morning. How many moons old are you?" she asked curiously. Cyclone shrugged. "I haven't kept track, but I think five or six. Why?" he meowed.

"Just wondering," Snowyfern shrugged. "By Clan standards, you're probably old enough to be an apprentice," she meowed slowly.

Cyclone looked up at her, eyes gleaming. "What's a Clan like?" he asked.

Snowyfern blinked. "Well, there's a leader who leads us, and a deputy, that's the second in command. . ."

**:/|\:**

"And, well, that's the way of the Clans," Snowyfern finished.

"That's AWESOME!" Frost exclaimed, making Cyclone jump, he hadn't noticed his sisters wake up.

Snowyfern smiled. "If all goes well, you'll be in a Clan too," she meowed cheerfully.

Flight blinked up at her. "It's already not well." She stated. "You're hurt."

Snowyfern sighed. "I'll live. I've been through worse, a lot, lot, worse..."

"Cyclone, can you wake your parents up? We need to get going soon," Snowyfern meowed, looking towards the entrance to the cave.

Flight flicked her tail into Cyclone's way. "We can't go anywhere with that wound," she growled, pointing to Snowyfern's chest with her paw.

Snowyfern blinked. "We have to-"

"She's right, Snowyfern," Ice's quiet, yet commanding, meow startled them all.

Snowyfern looked around exasperatedly. "We don't have to go far…" she trailed off, seeing the looks on her companions' faces.

Her head dropped to her paws glumly. "I guess your minds are made up. We'll stay here for a few days."

Ice nodded. "I'll go hunting, when Storm wakes up, don't go near him. He's always grumpy when he first wakes up," she meowed, rolling her eyes.

"And you three," she meowed sternly, turning towards the kits. "Don't give Snowyfern any trouble."

"Yes mama!" the three kits chorused.

**:/|\:**

Ice parted her jaws, smelling for scents of prey. She located a mouse scuffling in the undergrowth about three fox-lengths from where she stood.

Ice instinctively dropped into the hunting crouch her mother had taught her, and started stalking it.

Just before she could pounce, a flash of ginger fur jumped on it and killed it. "Hey!" she growled. "That was my prey."

The ginger-furred cat's head shot up. "You should have pounced quicker, then," he grinned.

Ice's tail twitched in annoyance. "Give me the mouse," she growled quietly.

The ginger tom smiled. "You're gonna have to catch it first!" he exclaimed, grabbing the mouse and darting away.

Ice growled in exasperation before chasing after the ginger cat.

**:/|\:**

The ginger tom skidded to a halt at the edge of a river, but Ice was running too fast and skidded right into the water.

The ginger tom slapped his own tail into his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Ice growled, dragging herself out of the water.

"Yep." The tom answered bluntly.

Ice smiled. "Think _this_ is funny?" she then proceeded to shake herself vigorously, sending water flying in all directions.

The ginger tom yelped in surprise as the drops hit him. He was so preoccupied in dodging the oncoming rain that he slipped into the river himself.

"Smooth," Ice snorted.

The ginger tom pulled himself out of the river, his long fur covering his eyes. "I should've seen that one coming," he meowed ruefully.

Ice growled playfully, dropping into a crouch. She leaped at the ginger tom and bowled him into the river, re-drenching both.

She and the ginger tom tussled in the river for a while, before the ginger tom was able to push Ice on land and pin her.

Bright blue eyes met striking amber, and the two cats stared at each other for a time.

Ice was the first to break the trance. "I… I should get back to my friends. They'll be wondering where I am…" she meowed hesitantly.

The tom nodded. "I- er I hope I'll see you again sometime," he meowed quietly.

Ice gave a small smile before heading back in the direction of the cave.

**A/N:**

**I wrote this in twenty minutes o_o **


	6. They Always Come in Time

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Six**

Ice managed to catch a rabbit while she was on her way back to the cave. The ginger tom with the playful blue eyes running through her mind every step of the way.

_No,_ she thought forcefully. _You have a mate, and you should be content with him._

But she couldn't stop the steady flow of thoughts running through her head.

She managed to shake it off when she reached the cave, padding in to see Snowyfern playing with Cyclone.

Ice smiled thinly. "Where's Storm?" she asked.

Snowyfern looked up. "He said he was going to look for you," she meowed.

Ice's eyes widened when she heard pawsteps behind her. Storm padded in, tail twitching irritably. "I saw it all, you know," he hissed in her ear before entering the cave.

Ice flinched. "Storm, I didn't mean…"

Storm shook his head. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

Snowyfern noticed his claws glinting, "Ice watch-" but her warning was too late.

Storm had bowled Ice over and pinned her. "I am a spy for Viperblaze. He knew Snowyfern's first move was going to the barn, and I was supposed to kill her.

Snowyfern's eyes widened to saucers. "Stormpaw?" she asked quietly.

Storm looked back at Snowyfern and nodded. "And now Viperblaze will finally be rid of the thorn in his pad he's always complaining about," Storm growled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Storm sliced his claws into each of Ice's pads so she couldn't run and shoved her over with the kits. He advanced on Snowyfern, who was backing away.

Ice swept her tail around the kits, pulling them close. "Cyclone," she whispered. "Can you make it out of the cave?"

Cyclone hesitated, measuring the distance with his eyes. "I think so…" he murmured uncertainly.

"Listen," Ice whispered. "You _must_ do this, it's life or death," she glanced over at Storm, who was still advancing on the cowering Snowyfern.

"This will be the most important thing you ever do," Ice whispered commandingly. "It all depends on whether you get back in time. Go through the forest and follow my scent, take a right at the palm tree. If you smell my scent and another cat's scent, you're in the right place. Find that other cat and lead him back here." Ice ordered.

"Our lives rest on you, Cyclone," Ice whispered, before turning towards Storm and Snowyfern.

Cyclone gulped, then started running out of the cave.

**:/|\:**

Cyclone skidded to a halt when he scented Ice and another cats' scent. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, the parted his jaws to follow the tom-cat's scent. He followed it along the river before he saw the cat sitting by the river, staring into the near-still water.

Cyclone ran up to the cat. "You have to help me!" he wailed. "My mom and sisters and Snowy are being attacked by Storm and my mom sent me to find you!" Cyclone said, all in one breath.

The ginger cat raised his tail for silence. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on now? And who's your mother?"

"My mom's name is Ice and she's a frosty gray cat," Cyclone meowed, looking up at the ginger tom.

The ginger cat's eyes widened. "Lead me there!"

**:/|\:**

Ice and Snowyfern pressed close to each other as Storm advanced on them, their wounds dripping with blood.

Snowyfern was feeling lightheaded. _StarClan, I can't die now!_ She begged.

Storm launched himself at Snowyfern and dug his claws into her shoulder blades, drilling deeply.

Ice sank her claws into his side, scoring deep marks into his skin, but he knocked Snowyfern on the head to keep her dazed and back-kicked Ice into the cave wall.

"Enough playing games," Storm hissed, and turned back towards Snowyfern.

Snowyfern's eyes glistened with tears. _I'm sorry, Berryflame, I couldn't stop him…_

Before Storm could sink his teeth into her throat, a battle cry was heard and a flash of ginger barreled into Storm.

The ginger tom sank his teeth into Storm's front leg and tore his claws into his sides.

Storm howled in pain and anger. He kicked the tom off of him and leaped, but the ginger cat was too fast and he had already dived for Storm's exposed belly.

Storm yowled in pain as the ginger cat's claws met his stomach, sending him backwards into the wall where he lied, unmoving.

Snowyfern had already passed out, and all Ice saw before the darkness claimed her vision, were the concerned faces of Cyclone and the ginger cat.

**A/N:**

**Double-update! Might be triple, I don't know o_o I'm on a roll XD didn't see THAT one coming, didja? ^**


	7. Seafire

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter 7**

Ice's eyes shot open and darted around her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief to see her kits and Snowyfern were resting in moss nests similar to hers.

Ice tried to stand up, but her body shrieked at her to stop. "Uhg," she moaned when she moved her left leg.

There were pawsteps from outside the cave and Ice stiffened. She couldn't identify the scent over the tang of blood.

She relaxed visibly when the ginger cat padded into the cave, holding prey. He turned to her, his bright blue eyes sparking with worry and another emotion unknown to Ice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I got ran over by a monster," Ice muttered.

"Well I'm sure it didn't have a good effect on you when you were thrown into the cave wall," he meowed. "Your left front paw is sprained, and the white cat has many bad wounds…" he trailed off.

"How are my kits?" Ice asked quietly.

"Luckily, they're unscathed except for a few minor scratches," the ginger cat meowed.

Ice nodded wordlessly. She then realized something she'd forgotten with all of the confusion. "I don't believe I got your name?" she meowed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Seafire," the ginger tom meowed.

Ice blinked. "That sounds like a warrior name," she meowed.

Seafire shrugged. "My mother had a 'warrior' name, as she called it, but she's dead now…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ice exclaimed.

"That's okay," Seafire meowed, pushing a rabbit towards her.

Ice nodded in thanks and took a few famished bites, savoring the taste of the rabbit by chewing it slowly.

Snowyfern groaned, rolling out of her nest. "Ah! I'm up!" she shouted sleepily.

Seafire blinked. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was a badger's chew toy last night," Snowyfern muttered.

"You may as well have been, having to deal with Storm," Seafire growled.

"Eh. So what's your name?" Snowyfern asked, rolling back into her nest and starting to groom herself.

"I'm Seafire," Seafire repeated.

Snowyfern stiffened, pausing in mid-lick. "Sea…fire?"

"Uh… yep. Seafire."

Snowyfern looked up at Seafire, hope shining in her eyes. "Is it really you, Seakit?" she whispered.

**:/|\:**

_Berryflame howled in pain as Viperblaze's claws slashed through her throat for a third time. She fought against Stormpaw, who was holding her down, but it was no use and she slumped to the ground, accepting her fate._

_Viperblaze raised his claws to impale down on Berryflame's throat, but a flash of ginger interrupted at the crucial second, sending Viperblaze flying into a tree._

_The ginger cat stood there, the fur rising along his spine. Stormpaw howled in anger and jumped at the ginger tom, but the cat was too fast and Stormpaw ended up getting crushed._

_The ginger cat turned to Berryflame, his bright blue eyes sparking with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_Berryflame nodded wordlessly before slumping to the ground, blood pouring from her throat._

**:/|\:**

_Berryflame padded into camp after being gone for a moon. Cats surrounded her, welcoming her back with worried words. _

_No cat noticed the scars across her throat, or her swelling belly._

**:/|\:**

_Berryflame curled her tail protectively around her two kits, looking up fearfully into Viperblaze's eyes._

"_They'll never be safe," he hissed, leaving the nursery._

**:/|\:**

_Berryflame looked back at the ThunderClan camp, fear pricking her pelt. It broke her heart to leave Snowykit, but Seakit was the weaker one, and she knew he wouldn't last one day under Viperblaze's watchful eye._

_Berryflame thought back to Hollypaw's sudden prophecy._

_**Under a watchful eye, the Sea will be tamed and broken, but living wild and free, the Sea will rage to its best.**_

_**Under a watchful eye, the Snow will create a storm, tearing away corruption, but living wild and free, the Snow will never rise to be the star it is meant to be.**_

_Berryflame hoped she and Hollypaw had interpreted the prophecy correctly, but there was no turning back now. She tightened her grip on her kit's scruff and disappeared from the Clans._

**A/N:  
I know, fail prophecy, but I wasn't aiming for it to rhyme .u.**


	8. The Start of a Long Journey

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter 8**

Seafire stepped back. "H-how do you know that name? Only a Clan cat could know warrior names."

Snowyfern's mouth slowly curled into a smile. "She must have used the memory herb on you to get you to forget. I'm glad…"

Seafire growled. "Who…how…"

"I'm your sister. Reach into your memories; see if you can remember living with me, the Clan. I am Snowykit…" Snowyfern directed.

Seafire opened his mouth to tell her to stop pretending to be someone she wasn't, but a stray memory flew into his head and his eyes widened.

Snowyfern smiled thinly. "You remember?"

"My memories are returning. I remember being in the nursery with you while Berryflame was arguing with some white cat outside…"

Snowyfern hissed venomously. "Viperblaze will be as good as dead once I build my Clan," she meowed certainly.

Seafire looked up curiously. "You're building a Clan?"

Snowyfern nodded. "Yea. Viperblaze framed me for murdering Swiftmask," she muttered.

"Swiftpaw's… dead?" Seafire asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Viperblaze is deputy now, and I know Breezestar's eight lives are going to end soon…"

"_Breezepath_ is _leader_?" Seafire spat.

Snowyfern grimaced. "Yes, sadly. Enough talk now. We need to get going."

"We can't!" Ice protested. "We're badly injured."

Snowyfern met Ice's gaze steadily. "Storm knew where we were and Viperblaze could have his minions after us _as we speak_."

"Okay…" Ice murmured.

Snowyfern padded unevenly over to the kits and woke them up. "We have to get going," she told them.

Flight narrowed her eyes. "We can't. You're hurt."

Snowyfern repeated her reasoning and padded out of the cave.

Snowyfern led them through the forest, the kits walking behind her with Ice and Seafire bringing up the rear.

**:/|\:**

They eventually reached the edge of the forest, and were staring over the vast Twolegplace. "Whhoaa," Cyclone whispered.

"It's big," Frost observed.

"Thanks Obvious-star," Flight meowed, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome Sarcastic-claw!" Frost meowed cheerfully.

Snowyfern chuckled at the kits' name-calling. "Let's rest here for the night. Seafire, can you get some water from the stream we passed just now?"

"Sure," Seafire meowed, disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Ice, can you take Cyclone and Frost to collect some moss? Flight, you seem to know a lot about herbs, so you can come with me to get dock for Ice's cut pads," Snowyfern directed.

Ice and the two kits padded away to search some trees while Snowyfern and Flight went to search for dock leaves.

**A/N:**

**SO sorry it's taken me so long to update… everything…. **

**1. I have been back and forth to my brother's house all week.**

**2. My cat is pregnant! *squee* **

**3. I'm lazeh .u.**

**So today will _probably_ be a double-update. I've had ideas based on real life…**


	9. Amazon

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Nine**

By the time Snowyfern and Flight padded into the makeshift camp it was nearly sunset.

There were five moss nests in a row by an oak tree. Ice was already sitting in one eating a mouse. She looked up from the mouse when Snowyfern padded in. "I'm sorry there are only five nests, but we couldn't find enough moss to make another," she meowed apologetically.

Snowyfern shrugged. "Two of the kits can sleep together. Where's Seafire?"

Ice blinked. "He isn't back yet," she meowed.

**:/|\:**

**Right after Seafire left to find water**. . .

Seafire made his way through the undergrowth towards the stream. When he arrived, there was already a tortoiseshell dipping moss in the water carefully. She lifted her head and dropped her moss when she saw him.

"Ember!" she hissed angrily. "You're not going to get any more of my kits. I've already paid Smoky."

Seafire stepped back. "Who's Ember and Smoky? I'm Seafire."

The tortoiseshell's hackles raised and she fell into a defense position. "You're not going to trick me again, Ember! Don't bother," she growled.

Seafire backed away. "I told you, I don't know an Ember or a Smoky. I'm a traveler and I'm only here to get some water," he meowed carefully.

The tortoiseshell dropped out of her defense position, but her fur continued to rise. "Proceed, but if you try to find my kits, you'll be missing your ears," she meowed, trembling slightly.

Seafire padded forward, dipping the moss into the stream. He lifted his head to see the tortoiseshell staring at him with hawk-eyes, watching for any signs of hostility.

Seafire was about to leave with his moss when a honey-smooth voice came from behind him. "Well, well, well. Has little Amazon caught herself a tom?" it purred.

Amazon squeaked in fear and dropped into an attacking position.

Seafire turned around to see a black tom with a white chest smiling; but his smile seemed… wrong, somehow. Almost cruel.

"You aren't exactly in a position to attack," the black and white cat meowed, flicking his tail.

A ginger tom with blue eyes padded out from the bushes holding a tortoiseshell kit in his jaws. Seafire's jaw nearly dropped at his similarities to the cat.

"Either you give us the kit for another slave, or she dies," the black tom meowed bluntly, while the ginger tom padded onto a fallen tree and held the kit over the stream's current.

Amazon whimpered. "I already gave you Soot…"

The tom played with his tail boredly. "Soot isn't an asset to us. He is weak. We have him scheduled for removal tomorrow at moonhigh," he meowed, smiling cruelly.

Amazon whimpered and Seafire heard her whisper. "I'm sorry, Autumn…"

"Fine, you can take her," Amazon spat, and it sounded as if every word had to be torn from her jaws.

The tom smiled. "Ember, bring the kit over here."

Ember backed off the branch and set the kit down at the black tom's paws.

Seafire jumped in surprise as he realized Amazon has pressed against him, trembling.

The black tom raised a paw and clawed in 'x' shape into the kit's belly. "What is that?" Seafire whispered to Amazon.

"I-it means that A-Autumn will belong to them f-forever," Amazon whispered, digging her claws into the ground.

Seafire narrowed his eyes. _This isn't right, _he thought. _I have to do something, but I can't just take on both of those cats on my own._

He felt Amazon sink to her paws next to him, silently sobbing at the loss of her second kit, and Seafire looked down at her.

_I have to do this for the kit._

Seafire let out a battle yowl in hopes he was close enough to the makeshift camp that Ice or his sister would hear him, and leaped for the surprised black cat.

**A/N:**

**OooO, what will happen to the kits and Amazon and Seafire and Smoky and Ember and- **

***Is shut up by Seafire sticking his tail in my mouth***


	10. Seafire Saves the Day! Again!

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Ten**

Smoky's claws went out as he and Seafire flew into the stream. The two toms clawed and bit each other wherever they could reach, no fancy fighting included.

Meanwhile, Ember had grabbed Autumn Leaf and started running from the fighting. Amazon yowled in anger and chased after him, being surprisingly fast given her former condition.

Ember looked back and stumbled in surprise when he saw Amazon right behind him. Amazon took this chance to tear her claws across the cat's face, causing him to lose sight in his left eye.

Ember pushed her off and ran off into the bushes, limping. Amazon growled after him and curled her tail around Autumn.

She remembered how the other ginger cat had saved her daughter and thought about going back to help him, but she decided against it. _Even if I do go back, I'll have to get Patch first_, she thought.

**:/|\:**

Seafire sent Smoky reeling with a strong blow to his skull. "Give up yet?" he snarled.

Smoky looked up at Seafire with hate in his eyes. "You will pay for losing me a good slave!" he hissed, getting up and limping away.

Seafire looked around to see Ember, Autumn, and Amazon had left. He looked down at his bloody pelt. _I can't go back like this or I'll give that cat a clear path to the camp_, he thought worriedly.

Seafire sighed in exhaustion and climbed into a nearby tree, nearly sliding out in the darkness.

**:/|\:**

Amazon padded into the clearing by the river, Autumn hanging limply from her jaws and Patch following behind. She looked around in confusion. "I still scent him, but he isn't here," she meowed aloud.

Amazon herded her kits into a nearby bush and curled her tail around them, slowly falling asleep.

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern lifted her head, looking around to see if Seafire was back. "I followed his scent trail, but he was in a tree and I couldn't wake him up," Ice's voice came from behind her.

Snowyfern looked around to see Ice holding up her pads, which, despite being better, still had the claw marks through them.

"Can you stay and watch the kits? I'll go look for him," Snowyfern meowed.

Ice nodded. "Go on, we'll be fine."

Snowyfern nodded in thanks and left the makeshift camp.

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern followed Seafire's scent trail through the forest and reached the clearing by the stream. His scent trail led her to a tree. Snowyfern clawed her way up the tree and found a blood-covered Seafire curled up in the branches.

"Seafire…" she whispered, poking him with her paw.

Seafire groaned, curling himself up tighter with his tail over his nose. "Snowyfern?"

"Yea. What happened to you?" Snowyfern demanded.

"I was saving Amazon… and Autumn… and they left… I beat Smoky…"

"Seafire, you're not making any sense," Snowyfern meowed in confusion.

"When I was walking by the stream, a she-cat was there, accusing me to be some cat named Ember, and then a black and white cat came out and started terrorizing her…I had to do _something_, Snowyfern. I couldn't just let the kit die…"

Snowyfern shook her head. _I'll get the rest out of him later. Right now I need to get him back to the shelter_, she thought.

"Seafire, do you think you could get down from the tree?" she asked quietly. "Then lean on me and I'll help you get back to the shelter."

Seafire lifted himself to his paws weakly and half-slithered half-fell from the tree with Snowyfern jumping down behind him.

Seafire struggled back to his paws and leaned on Snowyfern, causing them both to stumble back towards the makeshift camp.

**:/|\:**

Amazon's head appeared from the bush, watching the two cats pad away. She reluctantly picked up Autumn, and with Ptch following, she followed Snowyfern and Seafire.


	11. A River Flows

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Eleven**

Seafire and Snowyfern finally reached the shelter. Ice and Flight came out and met them, helping Snowyfern drag the hardly-conscious Seafire into his moss nest.

Flight pulled a golden-yellow herb from the ground and instinctively started chewing at it. When it was a pulp, she rubbed it into Seafire's wounds, causing the ginger tom to pull away slightly from the sting.

Ice finally managed to pull Snowyfern away from where her brother was being treated. "What happened to him?" she asked.

Snowyfern shrugged. "I don't know. He was mumbling about saving some kit from a black cat."

Ice blinked. "We'll find out when he wakes up. For now, can you go hunting? I'm kinda hungry…"

"Sure," Snowyfern meowed, padding out of the makeshift camp.

Snowyfern halted in mid-step when a tortoiseshell she-cat holding a bleeding kit stepped in front of her. The cat set the kit down gently. "Can we stay with you?" she asked timidly. "Smoky's after us and I don't have anywhere to go…"

Snowyfern blinked. "Of course. Follow my scent trail back to our camp and tell Ice that Snowyfern sent you. I have to hunt…"

The tortoiseshell dipped her head in thanks and picked up the kit again. She brushed past Snowyfern, a black and white kit following behind her.

Snowyfern continued into the forest, jaws parted for prey-scent.

**:/|\:**

Amazon reached the makeshift camp. She nervously took a few steps into it, only to be confronted by a young mottled gray tom. "Who are you?" he meowed accusingly.

"I-I'm Amazon and… a cat named Snowyfern told me to come here," Amazon meowed.

The gray cat grinned. "Well why didn't you just say so? I'm Cyclone, and that's Seafire, my mom Ice, and my sisters Flight and Frost," he meowed, pointing across the clearing with his tail.

Amazon smiled in recognition as she saw a bundle of ginger fur curled up in one of the moss nests. "Snowyfern sent you?" a soft she-cat voice came from behind Amazon.

She turned to see a white-furred she-cat smiling at her. "Let's take your kits to a nest," she meowed, picking up Patch.

Amazon stiffened at the cat touching her kit, but picked Autumn back up and followed her across the clearing to a moss nest. The cat put Patch down into the nest and Amazon set Autumn down next to her.

The cat sat down, curling her tail around her paws. "I'm Ice, I assume you are Amazon. What happened with you and Seafire?" she asked.

"Um… Let me start from the beginning…"

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern narrowed her eyes and flashed her paw out. A wriggling silver fish fell onto the land. She quickly nipped its' throat, killing it. She picked it up and buried it with her mouse and squirrel.

Snowyfern scented for more prey, but instead scented a cat. Seafire came padding out of the bushes, an uncharacteristic smirk curling his face.

Snowyfern backed up warily. "Seafire? How in StarClan did your other wounds heal that fast, and what happened to your- augh!"

Snowyfern flew backwards into a tree, the blue-gray blur that knocked into her quickly flashing away.

"S-Seafire?"

Snowyfern looked up, her vision blurry. "My name is not Seafire, I am Ember, and I have found Smoky's new slave," the ginger cat meowed coldly.

Snowyfern shook herself out of the daze and got to her paws. "Okay, I have no idea _what_ you're talking about or _who_ Smoky is, but I am _not_ becoming a StarClan-forsaken slave!" she spat.

**A/N:**

**AH-HAHA, don't you love my cliffhangers! Ree-view my little kiddies!**


	12. Amazon, Smoky, and Ember Flashbacks

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Twelve **

_The tortoiseshell growled in pain, the stick splintering in her jaws as her last kit made its way into the world._

"_AUGH! Stupid kit…"_

_The calico tom started licking his sons while the tortoiseshell cleaned off their daughter. "If you hadn't gotten me pregnant, these pieces of mouse-dung wouldn't have to slow down our travels," the tortoiseshell muttered, nearly inaudible._

_The calico glared at her. "They'll be weaned soon enough and we can leave them," he shot back._

"_Whatever. We may as well name them so they don't go as 'nameless' their whole lives," the tortoiseshell growled._

"_Alright; the black and white tom will be Smoky and the ginger will be Ember. The tortoiseshell will be-"_

"_Let me name one, huh?" the tortoiseshell hissed. "She will be Amazon."_

_The calico rolled his eyes. "__**So**__ sorry, Amber." _

_Amber flicked her tail around the kits, pulling them towards her belly. "Whatever."_

**:/|\:**

_Smoky flinched as his father's claws met his face. "I-I'm sorry Coal… I didn't mean to scare your mouse away."_

"_Well 'sorry' doesn't catch any prey __**does**__ it?" Coal spat, scoring his claws across Smoky's face repeatedly._

_Smoky collapsed, blood pouring out of the wounds on his face. He whimpered as his father kicked him harshly. "Soft kit," he could hear Coal mutter before his father's pawsteps faded in the distance._

_Smoky closed his eyes as darkness claimed his vision. _

"_Smoky!"_

**:/|\:**

_Smoky's eyes opened to see his sister's confused and worried face leaning over him. "Smoky? What happened to you?" she murmured._

_Despite the blood that was still dripping from the scratches, slightly obscuring his vision, Smoky stood up. "Amber and Coal hate us, don't you see?" he spat at his smaller sister. "Coal did this to me."_

_Amazon gasped. "He couldn't have! He's always so nice to me and Ember…"_

_Smoky's eyes hardened. "You wouldn't understand. He __**hates**__ me, so you go trotting back to 'daddy' and let me live my life," Smoky hissed, stalking away into the forest._

"_Smoky…"_

**:/|\:**

_Amber sniffed in contempt. "You think we ever considered __**keeping**__ you rats? Hah! We were only keeping you until you were old enough to survive," she meowed._

_Amazon flinched at every word as if they were pebbles being thrown at her. "B-but-"_

"_Go get eaten by a fox," Coal growled, stalking away with Amber following._

"_N-no! You can't!" Amazon screeched, running after them._

_Ember stood still and silent, an emotionless mask covering his usually cheerful face. "N-n-no…" he whispered, his ears drooping._

_He crumpled to the ground, tears falling from his eyes._

"_NOOOOOO!"_

**:/|\:**

_Coal turned and tackled Amazon, sinking his claws into her throat. "Get away from us you piece of foxdung, we don't need you. Just go die," he hissed in her ear before sheathing his bloodstained claws and stalking away._

_Amazon whimpered. "It's not true…" she whispered. "It can't be! It __**can't**__! I'll wake up in a moment and everything will be okay!" _

_She has subconsciously made her way back to the clearing, and she collapsed next to Ember. "It has to be a dream…" she whispered, before allowing the darkness to consume her._

**:/|\:**

_Amazon woke up to a wet sensation around her face. Her eyes shot open and she saw Smoky leaning over her with damp moss hanging from his jaws._

"_Are you okay?" he asked in concern._

_Amazon looked down at her paws. "They left us," she whispered._

_Smoky put his tail on his sister's shoulder comfortingly. "I told you, didn't I?" he meowed quietly._

**:/|\:**

_Smoky's eyes widened in fear and disgust. "I can't choose my sister as my foreverslave, Thorn, it's wrong!" he exclaimed._

"_You will be expected to if you ever want to become leader," the dark tabby replied calmly._

_Smoky shuffled his paws, his eyes narrowed in confusion and anger. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll choose Amazon."_

**:/|\:**

_Amazon crept forward, dropping the mouse in front of her brother. _

_Smoky hooked the mouse with his claw, pulling it toward him. "It's smaller than I'd hoped…" he murmured._

_Amazon's ears drooped. "There wasn't anything else out there," she muttered._

_Smoky shrugged and stood up. "That's fine Amazon, I have to speak with Thorn and Claw," he meowed, padding out._

**:/|\:**

_Smoky sat down next to Thorn and Ember, the three of them facing Claw. _

"_As you three know, I will be passing on soon, and I've decided on whom I want to be our leader after me," the old tan tabby rasped._

_Thorn and Smoky perked in interest while Ember sat, emotionless and silent as usual. _

"_Smoky, you're a promising young cat, so I've chosen you to be the next leader of the Deathstar Rogues," Claw rasped, grinning toothily. _

_Smoky's eyes widened. "Thank you, sir! I won't disappoint you," he meowed, dipping his head to the elderly cat._

"_But," Claw continued, as if he'd never been interrupted. "I'm a little concerned with how well you're treating your foreverslave and just the cats in general," he meowed seriously._

_Smoky blinked. "Well… she's my sister, and she always told me to treat others as I wanted to be treated myself."_

_Claw shook his head. "That will not do for the next leader of the Deathstars. You must change your ways, or you can't become leader."_

_Smoky looked at his paws. Ember was staring at him with interest, the first emotion he had shown for a while._

"_I… can you let me think about it for a while?" Smoky asked hopefully._

_Claw shook his head. "Either you leave these 'nice' ways, or you won't become leader."_

_Smoky sighed. _I'm sorry, Amazon…

"_Alright," he meowed. "I will leave these ways, but on one condition."_

_Claw chuckled slightly. "You're not in any place to be asking for conditions." _

"_You must let Ember become a… deputy… of sorts, to me," Smoky finished._

_Ember looked up from his paws in surprise. "Smoky-"_

"_Deal," he was cut off by Claw._

**:/|\:**

_Smoky looked down at the shivering and bleeding she-cat, his eyes cold and calculating. "Ember, finish it," he ordered._

_The named cat came out of the shadows, his eyes gleaming. "P-please," the she-cat whimpered. "I'm with kits…"_

"_Even better!" Smoky spat._

_Ember drew his lips back in a snarl, revealing his bloodstained fangs, and leaped at the she-cat, sinking them into her flailing paw. He held her down with his paws and slowly twisted until he heard a slight cracking sound._

_The cat gritted her teeth, barely holding back a screech of pain. _

_Ember looked up at Smoky. "May I suggest a slower way?" he meowed._

_Smoky rolled his eyes. "Do what you must, Ember, just get her out of my sight."_

_Ember raised his paw and clouted the she-cat on the back of the head, knocking her out. He dragged her away, and her screams fell on deaf ears until they were silenced the next morning._

**A/N:**

**Oi, I know you guys must have been waiting for this chapter, for, like, ever, :P I am so sorry for the wait, but I have a life, and it stupidly gets in my way a lot. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner, I'll try to get it out ASAP?**

**And please vote the poll in my profile. PLEASE don't vote for WYA just because it's the only story you've read, and take the time to read the other two/three before voting, thx. **

**The Legend of DuskClan should be out as soon as I've finished the prologue!**


	13. Arrow

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ember remained expressionless. "So be it."

The blue-gray blur flew from a nearby bush, halting in front of Snowyfern. "Great, now I have to fight two of them," she muttered.

The blue-gray cat leapt, aiming for Snowyfern's shoulders to land on and crush her, but was surprised when the odd-eyed cat sidestepped, turning to tackle and rake her claws down the blue-gray cat's belly.

"Don't just stand there and die, Aqua! Fight it!" Ember meowed commandingly.

Aqua gritted her teeth, kicking upward with all the force she could muster at that moment, sending Snowyfern back into a tree.

Snowyfern flinched as Aqua's claws found one of her still-healing wounds from the fight with Storm. Aqua, realizing her advantage, started to tear her claws into Snowyfern's healing wounds.

There was a sudden battle cry, and a calico tabby flew across the clearing, bowling Aqua off of Snowyfern.

The calico sank her fangs into Aqua's throat, causing her to let out a scream of pain. In one swift movement, the calico was sent back into a tree as Snowyfern had been, and Aqua was nowhere to be seen.

Ember glared after where Aqua had taken off. "This isn't over! You'll be Smoky's new slave, one way or another!"

With that, Ember was gone.

The calico got to her paws, padding over to Snowyfern. "You okay?" she questioned.

Snowyfern looked up. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me…"

"Arrow," the calico meowed.

"Arrow," Snowyfern meowed, smiling.

"What's your name?" Arrow questioned.

"Oh, I'm Snowyfern," Snowyfern replied.

Arrow blinked in surprise. "That sounds like a warrior name," she meowed.

Snowyfern looked up from cleaning her wounds. "It is… you know of the Clans?"

"Eh. I lived around RiverClan for a bit… thought about joining; but a rogue's life is the one for me," Arrow said, flashing a grin.

"Well," Snowyfern mumbled. "Would you be able to reconsider that?"

Arrow shrugged. "Why? Ya making one?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes," Snowyfern meowed, shuffling her paws.

"Oh. Sorry, then," Arrow meowed.

"That's fine. So… would you think about it?" Snowyfern asked.

"I'll meet the cats you've gathered up so far, then I'll consider it," Arrow meowed. "If I'm joining a Clan, I'd like to know who I'll be living with," she explained.

Snowyfern nodded. "Right… do you know why Ember seems to be emotionless?" she asked after a moment's pause.

Arrow lifted her paw, giving it a swift lick before swiping it over her face. "Well, from what I've heard, he, Smoky and their sister Amazon went through a tough kithood. Their parents left them once they were old enough to live on their own, and it's said Ember had a mental breakdown, and that caused him to become emotionless," she explained.

Snowyfern looked at her paws. "I feel sorry for them…"

"So does pretty much every cat who lives around these parts," Arrow meowed dryly.

"Oh. Well we should get back to the others before Ember and his friends come back," Snowyfern meowed.

She stood up, flicking her tail for Arrow to follow, and headed back in the direction of the camp.

**:/|\:**

Amazon was resting quietly when the same odd-eyed cat from earlier, and a somewhat familiar calico tabby came into the camp, carrying prey.

Snowyfern dropped the prey she had managed to catch on the way back and padded over Ice. "Has anything happened while I was gone?" she asked.

Ice shook her head. "Just the arrival of Amazon, Autumn, and Soot."

Snowyfern nodded once before turning, only to be knocked off her paws by Cyclone. "Snowy! You're back!"

Snowyfern pushed the young cat off of her. "Yes, I am," she purred. "It's getting late. We should be getting to sleep."

Cyclone groaned. "But I'm not tired."

"Don't act like a kit when you're of apprenticing age," Snowyfern purred.

Cyclone's ears perked up. "That reminds me, when are you going to give us our actual Clan names?" he asked.

"Soon," Snowyfern promised.

That answer seemed to satisfy the young tom, for her bounded off to his nest and was asleep within minutes, his tail over his nose.

Snowyfern turned to see Arrow talking with Seafire, so she padded over.

"Well I still think the Underwater Leg Sweep is the best," Seafire was arguing.

"The Underwater Clinch is a battle-finisher, it causes the opposing cat to get flustered and panicked, making it easy to finish them off," Arrow shot back.

Seafire opened his mouth to retaliate, but couldn't think of a reply. He slumped in his nest. "Maybe you're right. But there's still a higher chance you could kill your opponent with that move."

"Not if you're careful."

"They're both good moves!" Snowyfern exclaimed when her brother opened his mouth for another retort.

Arrow turned to Snowyfern, smiling slightly. "C'mon, Snowyfern, it was just a harmless argument."

"And I was trying to stop it before it wasn't harmless," Snowyfern meowed jokingly.

"Eh, good point," Arrow meowed. "Night, Seafire, night, Snowyfern," she meowed, flopping down into the empty nest next to Seafire's.

Snowyfern surveyed the camp, and, content to see every cat resting in their nests, she padded over to her own.

She rested her head on her paws calmly, unknowing to two pairs of eyes watching her from a nearby bush, one pair blue, and one green.

**A/N:**

**I am SO sorry for the wait… a number of things kept me waiting,**

**Snowy had her kits, but she ran out of the house before she had them, and I couldn't find them.**

**The neighbor found one of her kits being attacked by her dog and brought it over here, but thankfully, the kit was okay.**

**Autumn Leaf got ran over… Soot was killed by a dog…; - ; **

**Again, I am so sorry for the wait.**

**~Dewy**


	14. Warriors, Attack!

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Snowyfern woke up to a claw prodding her side. "Get up," a chillingly familiar voice hissed.

Snowyfern's odd eyes opened a slit, and flew wide when she saw a blue-eyed ginger-furred tom cat that _wasn't_ Seafire.

Snowyfern scrambled backwards, falling out of her nest. She opened her mouth to yowl for help, but was silenced by Ember hissing. "Don't scream or the kit gets it."

He stepped aside to reveal Cyclone being held in Aqua's claws, and they both had the same troubled look in their eyes, only Cyclone's held more panic than any other emotion.

Ember herded Snowyfern out of the camp, flicking his tail for Aqua and Cyclone to follow.

The Russian Blue grabbed the younger cat's scruff and started following Ember back to the Deathstar Rogues' camp.

**:/|\:**

Arrow woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and an unsettlingly familiar scent. She stood up and searched the camp for Ember's scent, and found it mingled with Aqua, Snowyfern, and Cyclone's.

The calico tabby scanned the camp, finding no trace, sight nor scent, of Snowyfern and Cyclone.

Arrow's eyes narrowed in anger and stalked over to Ice. She prodded the sleeping she-cat with her paw. "Ice! Snowyfern and Cyclone were kidnapped!"

The frosty white she-cat's head lifted, her ears pricked. "I don't think I heard you correctly, Arrow, I thought you said Snowyfern and Cyclone were kidnapped."

Arrow rolled her eyes. "That's _exactly_ what I said, Ice," she meowed.

Ice was to her paws in a split-second. "Who took them?"

"Ember and Aqua, their newest slave," Arrow meowed.

"We've got to go save them!" Ice exclaimed.

"We can't just rush out there and attack. You wake Amazon and I'll get Seafire. We need to make a plan to get them back," Arrow explained.

"Okay," Ice meowed reluctantly.

**:/|\:**

When Ember, Aqua, Snowyfern, and Cyclone arrived at the Rogues' camp, Smoky was waiting for them. He smirked at Ember. "Finally, you do not fail me," he meowed.

Smoky ran his tail along Snowyfern's face. "What a pretty she," he purred. Snowyfern snapped at Smoky's tail, nearly taking off the tip as it withdrew.

Smoky signaled to Ember and Aqua silently, and they took Snowyfern and Cyclone into Smoky's den, said tom leading the way.

Another silent signal, and Ember and Aqua withdrew, leaving the three alone. Smoky ran his paw along the bloodstained ground of his den, and looked up at Snowyfern and Cyclone, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"You know, there is a reason why we are called the 'Deathstar Rogues'," Smoky meowed, eyeing the two cats in front of him.

"I believe it," Snowyfern snorted.

Smoky smirked. "You'll see why tonight. You see, I took a kit from that worthless mouse-brain Amazon the other day, and I planned to just kill it, plain and simple, but now that we have some guests, I thought, 'why not show them why we're called the Deathstar Rogues?' so you'll be attending the Deathstar ceremony tonight at moonhigh."

Cyclone pressed up against Snowyfern, his fur fluffed up.

"Ember!" Smoky barked.

The fire-furred tom appeared at the entrance to Smoky's den, his eyes darting around warily.

"Luna chasing you again?" Smoky chuckled, a bit of his old personality sparking up.

Ember nodded abruptly. "What did you need, Smoky?"

"Take these two to the prisoner den with the black kit. See that there's a guard so they do not escape," the black tom ordered.

"Yes sir."

**:/|\:**

Ember's eyes betrayed little to no emotion as the two prisoners followed him, but inside his head was a mess of depression and a slit of hope.

"Get in," Ember said coldly, flicking his tail to a bramble bush.

The two cats reluctantly started to go in, the thorns snagging their pelt as Ember pushed them in the rest of the way. He turned to scan the camp for Aqua, but instead he was face-to-face with the blood amber-eyed demon, Lunar Eclipse.

Luna grinned. "Need a guard for the prisoners?" she asked.

Ember sighed wearily. "Knock yourself out."

Luna sat in front of the bush, still as a statue except for her constantly wandering left eye.

Ember padded towards his private den, his tail drooping in exhaustion.

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern stumbled into the dark den, brushing against a shivering kit before hitting the ground. "Well ouch," she huffed.

The kit looked up, his scared yellow eyes relaxing somewhat as he saw Snowyfern and Cyclone instead of Smoky or his minions.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm Cyclone and that's Snowyfern," the young mottled gray cat meowed, flicking his tail at the odd-eyed cat panicking in the corner.

"I'm Soot," the kit meowed, pulling his tail firmly around his haunches.

A jet black furred cat slipped into the den, its' blood amber eyes shone clearly in the darkness. "What are your names?" the she-cat asked.

"I'm Cyclone, the cat panicking in the corner is Snowyfern, and that's Soot," Cyclone meowed, his eyes betraying his own panic.

"I'm Lunar Eclipse. You can call me Luna. Now, do you want to see the light of day tomorrow, or die a painful death tonight?" she asked.

Cyclone blinked. "That first one is an option?"

Luna rolled her right eye. "Why would I give you it if it wasn't silly? Come on, it's going to be-" Luna's sentence was cut off by a fierce battle yowl.

A quick look outside revealed a scarred ginger tom, a calico tabby, and a frosty gray and white she-cat running into the midst of the camp.

"Fox-dung!" Luna cursed, running out of the prisoners den.

The jet-black she-cat ran and tackled the white she-cat, causing all others to shy away from the two, while Seafire and Arrow were plagued by vicious Deathstar cats.

Luna gripped Ice's scruff, dragging her towards the prisoners den. The frosty she-cat attempted to escape, but was no match for the trained Deathstar cat.

After Luna had finally managed to get Ice into the prisoners den, she was bleeding from many wounds through her pelt.

When Luna let the cat's scruff go, she immediately leaped at the jet-black cat. Luna sidestepped neatly, batting a sheathed paw onto Ice's head.

Cyclone ran up to his mother. "Don't attack Luna! She was going to help us escape."

Ice narrowed her eyes at Luna suspiciously. "According to Arrow, you can never trust these rogues. She'd most likely have turned on you in the middle of the forest."

Snowyfern padded up to Luna. "I know you from somewhere," she meowed in confusion.

Luna stiffened. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was born and raised here with the Deathstar Rogues."

A yowl of agony sounded from outside, causing all four cats to rush towards the entrance.

Seafire was lying motionless in the middle of the clearing, and Arrow was nowhere to be seen.

"Go, quickly! Leave this forest, or Smoky will have you all killed," Luna whispered urgently, shoving the cats through an unseen gap in the bush.

The jet-black cat rushed outside to find Ember spitting on Seafire's pelt, his eyes narrowed scornfully. "You are a soft, worthless little cat," Ember hissed. The ginger tom raised his paw for a death blow.

Seafire braced himself for joining StarClan, but the blow never came. Instead, he opened his eyes to see a jet black she-cat tackle his look-alike away.

"Luna!" Smoky growled dangerously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm _tired!_" Luna retorted, her right eye meeting Smoky's unwaveringly.

"Of what?" the black tom snorted.

"The death! The torture! All of it! You kill innocent cats because you _enjoy it_! You expect us to obey you, to follow you into this bloodbath!" the jet-black she-cat howled, her blood-amber eyes bright with anger.

Smoky's eyes hardened. "Deathstars! Kill them!"

The surrounding cats advanced on the lazy-eyed she-cat and the wounded tom.

Luna's hackles rose warningly, and her bloodstained claws glinted in the dusk light.

"_Warriors, attack!"_

**A/N: **

**WOOT! Don't ya just love my cliffhangers? I think this was the longest chapter I wrote yet. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Review, my lovely readers! *insert heart here***


	15. Luna Flashbacks

**A/N: **

**Okie, I know I usually put these at the end, but what the heck xD I want to thank all my epic regular-reviewers: **

**AtomicFail**

**Junebugz21**

**Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren**

**Cinderstar377**

**I LOVES CHOO!?**

**And just a warning, this chapter is probably the most… dark… I've written in terms of blood and describing death (besides maybe the skull thing in Never Surrender :P). Which means it isn't THAT bad… but still bad enough for a warning .A.**

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_There were abandoned dens. Dead bushes, trees, and flowers littered the ground. ShadowClan had gone to a new camp, for the twolegs had developed far into their territory. There was only one cat left in the camp._

_A young five-moon black kit with blood amber eyes. One of which just drifted around lazily._

_Her name was Lunarkit, named for the Lunar Eclipse that had happened when she was born._

_ShadowClan had been in such a rush to leave their territory, that Lunarkit had been left. She had tried to follow after them, but couldn't see well enough, and their scents were mixed with those of twoleg machines._

_Lunarkit mewled pitifully as she was picked up by a silver tom. His partner, a brown tabby she-cat, meowed. "We come to confront ShadowClan about hunting on our territory, and we find an abandoned kit."_

_"We'll raise her as a loyal RiverClan warrior. What's your name, kit?" the silver tom meowed._

_"Lunarkit," the amber-eyed kit mewed._

_"Well, Lunarkit, you're a RiverClan cat now."_

**:/|\:**

_"Lunarpaw! Lunarpaw!"_

_"We can't be late for the gathering," Tornstar meowed. "I'll be taking Stormstep, Lighteyes, Redheart, Flightflare, Daisywing, Ashpaw, and Lunarpaw_

_Tornstar led her Clan to the Gathering Island. The leaders of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan were already there._

_Tornstar nodded her head in greeting as she leaped up on a branch near Floralstar, WindClan's leader._

_Sandstar, ShadowClan's leader, immediately stepped forward. "RiverClan has been stealing our prey!" she yowled._

_The RiverClan cats erupted into angry yowling, and Tornstar strode to the front of her branch. "And what makes you say that?" she asked icily._

_"We've found your scent all over the border, and Flashpaw found the bones of a thrush," Sandstar growled._

_"And what of the ShadowClan scents _we've _been finding over the border?" Tornstar hissed furiously._

_"ShadowClan would never steal your filthy prey!"_

_"They would if their territory was being taken over by twolegs!"_

_Sandstar froze. "Wha-what do you know of that?"_

_"My deputy Ashfire and his mate Browntalon went to your territory a moon ago to confront you about the prey-stealing, but found an abandoned camp. They reported seeing twoleg monsters in the distance. They also brought back a little surprise," Tornstar ended smugly._

_Lunarpaw was pushed up near the roots of the tree by a few RiverClan warriors. She looked up at the leaders. Floralstar and Stripestar looked worried, yet mildly amused. Tornstar looked smug beyond words, and Sandstar's look of surprise and horror turned into one of seething anger._

_"ShadowClan, attack!"_

_The RiverClan warriors- and a few stray ThunderClan and WindClan warriors –were crushed by the oncoming ShadowClan cats. Sandstar was about to leap into the fray, but was stopped by a tail resting on her shoulder. She turned to meet the eyes of her medicine cat, Darkstripe. _

_"Sandstar," the silver and white she-cat meowed. "This is wrong. Call them off."_

_By this time, WindClan and ThunderClan had gathered at the other side of the island. "Stop this battling; it is not the will of StarClan! RiverClan, retreat!" Tornstar yowled._

_The RiverClan warriors ran from the battle and across the tree bridge. Tornstar was about to follow them, but she turned. "I'll never forgive you for this, Sandstar," she hissed, pointing with her paw at the two dead bodies that were wet with their own blood._

_Then Tornstar followed her warriors into the night._

_Sandstar jumped down from the Great Oak, watching as both of the other leaders quietly led their Clans away._

_Sandstar looked at the blood that had stained her paws. "What have I done?" she whispered._

_In all this commotion, Lunarpaw had managed to swim away from the island. She stumbled towards RiverClan territory, blood seeping from her wounds._

_Lunarpaw yelped as her scruff was grabbed harshly. "Don't make a sound or you're dead," the mottled tabby cat hissed._

**:/|\:**

_"I now strip away your warrior Clan name and rename you Lunar Eclipse!" the old tom yowled. _

_The surrounding cats chanted Lunar Eclipse's new name, said cat shivering in fear. _

_"Your trainer will be Darkness, and we welcome you as a Deathstar-in-training."_

_Lunar Eclipse padded over to the silver spotted tabby reluctantly._

**:/|\:**

The first day of training.

_"The first rule to being a Deathstar is show no mercy." Darkness's claws flashed out and struck Luna across her face._

The second day of training.

_"The second rule to being a Deathstar is always stay loyal." Darkness slashed a wound into Luna's side._

The third day of training.

_"The third rule to being a Deathstar is you must always win the battle." Darkness tackled Luna down and tore a deep wound into her throat._

The fourth day of training.

_"The fourth rule to being a Deathstar is protect the leader with your life." Darkness knocked Luna to the ground roughly, causing her old wounds to open up._

The fifth day of training.

_"The fifth rule to being a Deathstar is obey anyone higher than you. Those are the rules of the Deathstars." Darkness watched as Luna was dragged away roughly by for her last endurance test. _

**:/|\:**

_Luna stood facing the Deathstars, standing shakily with blood covering most of her body. "I have passed your tests," she growled, her voice raspy. "I stand here before you, covered with my own blood… ready to become a true Deathstar," Luna's voice hitched, her old memories threatening to fly into existence. She pushed them away, her right eye gleaming._

**:/|\:**

_Luna sat in her private nest that was reserved for the newest Deathstar. She started cleaning her pelt, flinching at the tang of blood on her tongue. After a while, she started to get used to the taste and almost…. Like it?_

_Luna laid her head on her paws. _Maybe the torture is finally over_, she thought._

**:/|\:**

_The Deathstars chanted a foreign rhyme, making Luna shiver. A young kit, only about four or five moons, was pushed to the center in front of Smoky._

_"For many moons, we have lived in this forest, worshiping the Deathstar," Smoky started the traditional words._

_"This young soul is an offering to the Deathstar, in hope it will give us prey and life for many moons to come," Smoky meowed._

_A slash of claws, a pitiful gurgling sound, and the kit was dead. For Luna, it was the most horrifying sight of her life. _

_Then the Deathstars started up an un-catlike howl, and Luna forced herself to join in._

**:/|\:**

_Luna looked down at the cat she was supposed to train. They were in the Cave of Death, the place where the Deathstars-In-Training stayed until they were ready. _I can't do this_, Luna thought, panicking. "Run," she hissed at the young cat. "Run away from here! Leave this forest! Go, or Smoky will find you!"_

_The young cat ran off, eyes gleaming with relief and fear._

_Luna watched as the young cat ran, knowing she'd have a good punishment for 'letting the Deathstar-in-Training go'._

**:/|\:**

_It was a full moon, and another Deathstar worship had begun. Only, this time, she had been chosen to kill the sacrifice. It was a little white she-kit with warm amber eyes, no more than six moons._

_The Deathstars' chants became far away as the kit looked into her eyes. There was a clear message in them. _

**_Kill me. They're all watching. Prove your loyalty to them. _**

_Luna closed her eyes as she slammed her claws into the kit's skull. Her eyes shot open, her left eye focusing clearly on the kit's dead body. _They will pay for making me do this to you._ Luna started laughing insanely, both of her eyes glued to the kit's milky ones. She laughed until the Deathstars left the clearing, for fear of being killed like the kit._

_Luna laughed until she cried, collapsing in the clearing next to the kit's dead body._

I'm sorry…

**A/N:**

**So that is pretty much the explanation of why Luna acts as she does.**

**Once again, I love you my reviewers! All of you :D**


	16. The Battle Against the Deathstars

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Snowyfern raced into the camp with Ice, Arrow, and, surprisingly, Amazon following. Aside from Amazon, they each had three Deathstar cats to deal with.

**~Luna~**

Luna snarled as Darkness, and two toms she knew as Solar Eclipse and Thorn, closed in on her.

Luna leapt out at Darkness, slashing at her eyes. "That is for what you put me through in training!" she yowled.

She was tackled off of Darkness by Thorn, who she abruptly kicked off. The tom was on his paws in an instant, and his head clashed with Solar's, who had jumped at Luna the same time as he. Luna landed on their heads, knocking them out cold.

Unfortunately for Luna she was thrown to the ground by Darkness. The dark-furred she-cat hissed in her ear. "I knew you were worthless the minute I set eyes on you. I knew you were too far into the ways of the Clans."

"At least I'm not a cold-blooded killer!" Luna hissed as she lunged forward, burying her teeth in Darkness's throat.

**~Ice~**

Ice flew into a tom-cat about twice her size, ripping and tearing his pelt. "No cat hurts my kits," she hissed in his ear.

The tom threw her off into the paws of another, and Ice was thrown down, another large tom on top of her. He put a sheathed paw on Ice's throat, slowly unsheathing his claws.

Ice kicked at him, but he held her down strongly. His claws were now almost completely into her throat, making it hard to breathe, and black dots started to cover her vision.

"No!"

The weight was lifted, and her vision started to return. She blinked a few times and staggered to her paws, blood pouring from her throat wound.

She saw Amazon, with all three toms attacking her. Ice mustered what energy she had left, nearly passing out in the process, and slashed her claws right into one's eyes.

"I can't see!" he screeched as he toppled backward.

Ice collapsed, blood still dripping from her throat.

**~Arrow~**

Arrow back-kicked a black cat into a tree as it leapt at her.

The calico tabby backflipped over a blue-gray cat, lunging forward to sink her teeth into its throat.

The blue-gray cat dropped to the ground as Arrow's teeth snapped the place where her throat had just been. The cat shot forward, making Arrow loose her balance.

Arrow was back on her paws on an instant, but not before the blue-gray cat was. She was kicked into a tree in a similar manner as the black cat, but, unlike her enemy, got back to her paws.

Arrow's eyes widened as she saw the cat she was facing. "Aquakit?"

Aqua flinched. "Arrow."

"Why are you on their side?" Arrow meowed.

"They'll kill me if I'm not! I'm surprised Luna has lived this long, secretly being a traitor and all," Aqua added after a moment's pause.

"Come with Snowyfern and the others. We'll protect you, and you'll have a family," Arrow offered.

Aqua looked at her paws, sliding out her bloodstained claws. "I'm not sure if I can…"

"From what I've seen, Snowyfern's cats are accepting and kind. Come with us…" Arrow meowed.

Aqua's eyes widened. "Watch out!"

Arrow was thrown to the side as Aqua shoved her away. The blue-gray flinched as she was tackled to the ground by a mangy ginger tabby tom.

The ginger tabby sneered. "Clan cats are too soft to be true Deathstars; I knew I should have advised Claw against taking them."

Aqua went limp as the ginger tom's claws met her throat. The tabby smirked, turning towards Arrow.

He got no further, for Aqua's limp form sprang up and threw him to the ground. She buried her teeth into his throat and looked up at Arrow.

"I accept your off-" Aqua was cut off as teeth met her spine in the death blow.

The blue-gray she-cat fell dead at the ginger tabby's paws.

Arrow narrowed her eyes furiously and slashed the ginger tabby in the throat. A harsh gurgling sound emitted from his throat as he fell dead next to Aqua.

Arrow leaned down and buried her face in Aqua's fur. "Your death was unreasonable," Arrow whispered. "May StarClan light your path."

**~Cyclone~**

A dark cream-and-amber cat pursued Cyclone and Soot as they ran aimlessly through the forest, Cyclone's paws subconsciously leading them to the camp.

Cyclone and Soot skidded to a halt as they reached the camp and whipped around to face the cream tom.

Flight padded out from behind a bush. "It's about time you-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the huge cream cat in the middle of camp.

"Looks like I have the easy job. Three kits are nothing," the cream tom growled contemptuously.

Flight's eyes narrowed angrily. "Frost! Get your tail out here."

Frost bounded out from behind the bush and her sky-blue eyes widened at the sight of the large cat.

Cyclone, Flight, Soot, and Frost stood in a battle line, all had matching snarls on their faces.

The cream tom rolled his eyes. He lashed out at Cyclone and was surprised when his claws met thin air. The mottled gray cat shoved the tom to the ground, but was crushed when the cat rolled over on him.

Frost and Flight both leaped at the tom, who had stood up. He collapsed to the ground as both she-cats barreled into his sides.

Soot helped Cyclone up, and the two sliced their claws into the cream tom's eyes.

The tom lashed out his paw and it hit Soot, bowling him into the bush.

The cream tom kicked the three siblings away and stood up, his eyes flashing.

Autumn Leaf and Soot ran out of the bush and leaped at the tom. He sidestepped neatly and slashed the closest passing cat, which happened to be Autumn.

The tortoiseshell crashed into the ground, blood flowing from a deep wound in her neck.

Soot leaned over his sister and tried to patch up the wound with some nearby moss. By this time, Frost, Flight, and Cyclone were up and had already chased the cream and amber tom away.

Autumn looked up into Soot's eyes. "It's no use," she rasped, her talking causing blood to flow quicker.

Soot put his paw over the wound. "No, Autumn, don't talk, we can get you fixed up. You're not going to die," he meowed in a rush.

Patch crept out of the bush over to her littermates. "Autumn…"

Cyclone padded over to the three smaller kits. He observed Autumn's wound. "Soot..." he meowed quietly. "She's not going to make it. I suggest you say your goodbyes."

Cyclone turned and disappeared into the bush with his littermates.

"You could have been a little gentler about that, Cy," Frost meowed quietly.

"I didn't want to give them false hope," Cyclone returned.

**~Soot~**

Soot looked down at Autumn, tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Autumn. It's my fault since I asked you to help me."

Autumn shook her head slowly. "No," the kit rasped. "It was my choice. I knew I could die, but I wanted to make sure you all lived..." Autumn broke off, blood filling her mouth.

Patch cried silently, shoving her face into her brother's fur.

"I'll miss you…"

Autumn's eyes closed.

**~Snowyfern~**

Snowyfern ducked as a Deathstar leaped at her, and sprang up as soon as he was right above her. She whirled around to face the tom and lunged forward to sink her claws into his pelt.

The tom let out a strangled cry as the white she-cat claws met his throat, and he escaped her grasp and ran off.

"That was easier than I thought it would be…" Snowyfern muttered.

Snowyfern searched the crowd of fighting cats and spotted Ember creeping up on Luna. She bounded across the battlefield and tackled Ember to the ground.

"_No_ cat hurts my brother," she snarled, burying her fangs into his left paw. She slowly turned her head, twisting Ember's paw.

Ember struggled underneath her as she twisted his paw.

As Snowyfern heard a slight crack, she could see Ember's eyes widen as he grit his teeth in pain.

Snowyfern tightened her grip on the ginger cat, slowly carving her claws into his belly skin.

Ember's jaws parted in a silent wail as Snowyfern's claws met his throat. "And _no one_ threatens my Clan… _got it_?"

Snowyfern shoved Ember into a nearby tree and turned to continue fighting.

She stopped in her tracks as she heard a chilling voice. "Been torturing my brother, I see. We need to think up a little… _punishment_ for you, kitty."

Snowyfern turned to be face-to-face with a deathly smirk that belonged to a familiar black-and-white cat.

Snowyfern kicked out with her hind paws as she dashed away from Smoky, but her efforts weren't good enough. The black-and-white tom's claws hooked into her pelt as he dragged her away.

**~Amazon~**

The tortoiseshell finished off the other two toms and turned to Ice. The gray and white she-cat was lying motionless on the ground, a faint rise and fall of her chest the only hint that she was still alive.

Amazon reached into the knothole of a nearby tree and was relieved to feel cobwebs against her paw. She turned and placed them over Ice's wound, halting the flowing blood.

Amazon dragged the unconscious she-cat into a bush where she would be safe until the end of the battle.

Amazon turned and searched the battlefield. No other cats looked in need of help, so she turned back towards the camp. After she took no more than one step, she heard Snowyfern crying out.

Amazon raced in the direction of Snowyfern's cries and skidded to a halt to find Smoky dragging his claws down the immobilized cat's bloodstained pelt.

Amazon let out a feral yowl and barreled into Smoky. She spat in his face and leaned down to his ear. "You are a cold and cruel cat… certainly not my brother that I once knew," the tortoiseshell growled.

Smoky smirked. "And I don't _want_ to be. That Smoky was a soft little weakling. Now I'm strong, and I have power. If you had the choice which would you be?"

Tears gathered in Amazon's eyes. "I'd rather you be the sweet, compassion Smoky than the monster you've become," she snarled.

Amazon hissed warningly at her brother as she got off of him and turned to help Snowyfern up.

Smoky narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent. He sat rigidly as the two she-cats left him alone to contemplate what had happened.

**:/|\:**

The warriors of Snowyfern's Clan returned to their camp, some carrying others.

The cats were shocked to find Cyclone, Soot, and their littermates surrounding Autumn's body when they returned.

"What happened?" Snowyfern demanded.

Cyclone explained to Snowyfern what had happened while they were battling the other Deathstar cats, and Flight and Frost rushed every cat into the aforementioned bush to treat their wounds.

Once the cats had their wounds treated, they gathered around the clearing, waiting.

Snowyfern leaped up onto a boulder. "Warriors, gather."

The Clan, relieved that something was finally happening, gathered under the boulder.

"I'm proud of you all for holding out against the Deathstars, and, even though you are not yet ready for warrior names, I'd like to have some ceremonies. Cyclone, Frost, and Flight come up."

The three cats exchanged confused looks and leapt up onto the boulder next to Snowyfern.

"You three are of apprenticing age, so I now assign you mentors. Frost, your mentor will be Arrow. I trust her to pass down all of her skill to you. Flight, you seem to be greatly gifted with herbs, do you accept the post of a medicine cat?"

The cream cat blinked in surprise. "Yes, I do," she meowed.

Snowyfern nodded. "And I will take Cyclone on as my apprentice."

Seafire, Luna, and Arrow started chanting their names, and Amazon and her kits took up the chant as well.

"We will be leaving to search for more members tomorrow at sunhigh, so I suggest you all get some rest," Snowyfern meowed.

"But some of us are badly injured," Luna objected.

"The Deathstars know where we are now. We need to move or we'll have a rude awakening one day," Snowyfern meowed.

"Dismissed."

Snowyfern leaped down from the rock and collapsed into her moss nest, her eyes drooping tiredly.

**A/N:**

**This is going to be a long A/N….**

**I BROKE 2,000 WORDS! WOO! CELEBRATE!? *throws streamers* Every reader gets a celebratory Snowyfern plush eh…. And cake :D**

**As for the unrealistic amount of cats that died, I'm sorry about that. :/ I was **_**going**_** to kill Seafire, but he still has his whole life ahead of him… **_**love**_** life, that is… I'll have a new poll up in my profile up soon on which kitty he should be mates with :o and we still don't know whether Iceh will make it… heh.**

**YAY SPARKLY FIRE HYDRANTS FOR EVERYONE….!**


	17. Meeting the Four

**A/N:**

**OHMYGOD I am SOOOO sorry for the late update! My life is… stupid, to say the least.**

**I am no longer allowed on my computer during the week, and it's slowly killing me. I dread this Tuesday DX **

**I'm not even kidding about the slowly killing me part.**

**On a happier note, the kittens' eyes are starting to develop. Winged and Fangs' are turning green, Silent's eyes are a kind of Russian-blue type blue, and Glacier's are this beautiful dark lightning blue. It really stands out with his white fur. Adoooorrrabblleeee.**

**Fangs and Silent are girls, and Winged and Glacier are boys. I think. (Winged is a boy for sure. He had to go to the vet cuz he was throwing up around four weeks :( the others I'm not completely sure of.)**

**Now, enough of this rambling, ON WITH THE SHOOOWWWW…!**

_**Edit – (9|3|12)**_

_**Screw that ^ My life sucks. Plain and simple.**_

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was sunhigh by the time Snowyfern's group reached the edge of the Deathstars' forest, and Snowyfern decided it was time for a break.

Cyclone sprawled out on a flat rock, his eyes closed wearily.

Frost bounded over to him, her eyes gleaming. "Cyclone! Why are you asleep? Snowyfern's sending out hunting patrols!"

Cyclone looked up. "How can you not be tired after walking all that way?" he asked incredulously, for they had been walking since just after sunrise.

Frost blinked. "How could you be?" she retorted.

Cyclone shook his head. _Never try to figure Frost out. It will twist your mind into a void of confusion._

Cyclone got to his paws and padded over to where Snowyfern was sending out hunting and *border patrols.

"Arrow and Frost, please patrol the territory for any intruders and report back to me any scents you find," Snowyfern meowed.

"Now, would any cat like to volunteer for a hunting patrol…?"

Cyclone raised his tail. "I'll go."

Snowyfern nodded. "Luna, you go with him."

Cyclone padded over to Luna and the two left to hunt.

**:/|\:**

Luna led him into the forest opposite to the Deathstars'. She raised her tail for him to stop and dropped into a hunting crouch. She stalked forward silently and suddenly lunged forward.

The black she-cat turned with a dead mouse in her jaws. "Well, go hunt!" she meowed, burying it.

Cyclone nodded once and went farther into the forest.

The fluffy mottled tabby pricked his ears as he heard a faint scuffling in the leaves.

He pinpointed the sound to be coming from behind a nearby tree, and he dropped into a hunting crouch.

Cyclone stalked forward and prepared himself to lunge at the vole and kill it when a tan tabby tom with a white belly beat him to it.

Cyclone was up on his paws in an instant, hissing. "That was my vole, mouse-brain!" he hissed.

The tan tabby rolled his eyes. "Shoulda been quicker then."

Cyclone's hackles raised and he drew back his lips in a snarl.

"Is the little kit gonna take his vole back? Ooo, I'm _soooo _scared," the tabby said dryly.

Cyclone leaped at the tabby, his claws slashing for fur.

The tabby's eyes widened in surprise as Cyclone tackled him, causing him to be vulnerable for a few seconds.

Cyclone used those seconds to his aid as he bashed the tom's head into the ground and shoved his face into the dirt.

Suddenly he was bowled off the tom by Luna. She held him down, anger flashing in her left eye. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" she growled.

Cyclone struggled to escape Luna's grasp, but it was no use. "He stole my prey!" Cyclone complained.

"Well you weren't put on this patrol to attack random cats; you were put on this patrol to _hunt._ You should have just walked away and continued hunting," Luna reprimanded.

Cyclone got to his paws as Luna got off of him. He looked down. "Sorry," he muttered.

Luna turned to the tan tabby, who was cleaning his ruffled pelt. "I apologize for Cyclone's behavior. It won't happen again."

The tabby scowled. "It had better not. So, why are you back here again? I thought you were a Deathstar."

"Nah, I escaped. With help from my new Clan they were beaten in battle." Luna meowed, the formal front dropped with the apology over.

Surprise shown in the tabby's eyes. "Wow."

"Indeed," Luna laughed quietly.

"So, you here to see Sacrifice?" the tabby asked, teasing clearly heard in his voice.

Luna's pelt ruffled. "Of course not! That ended… a long time ago…"

"Still a rough subject? Sorry, Luna."

"It's fine. I was wondering if you could take us to camp, though," Luna meowed.

"Sure," the tabby replied.

**:/|\:**

They eventually reached a gorse bush that smelled of cat, and the tan tabby squeezed through a small hole near the bottom. Luna and Cyclone followed.

"Ay Blizzard, I found an old friend of ours," the tan tabby called.

A black and white tom - presumably Blizzard – stuck his head out of a den. "Luna!" he exclaimed when he saw her. He padded out of the den.

"Long time no see!" he purred.

Luna smiled. "Indeed. This is Cyclone," she added, flicking her tail at the mottled tabby.

Cyclone nodded his head in greeting.

"Are Drift and Sacrifice here?" Luna asked, looking around.

"Nah, they're out hunting," Blizzard meowed. "And speaking of hunting, Tiger, you should have just given the kid his vole."

Cyclone's and Tiger's heads shot up. "Whaa?" Cyclone muttered.

"You're creepy, ya know that?" Tiger said dryly.

Blizzard grinned. "_Thank _you."

There was a rustling in the gorse bush, and a cat with fur identical to Tiger's, only gray, padded into the camp. "'Ello Tiger, Blizzard, Luna- _Luna_!?"

The gray tom's eyes widened. "_Luna!_ Bloody Deathstars, I thought you were dead!"

Luna smirked. "Really, Drift, you need to have more faith in my ability to stay alive. I lived through the Greencough massacre of the twenty-sixth moon, didn't I?"

Drift shook his head, muttering something about Luna being indestructible.

"Drift… why do you not have any prey?"

"A fox attacked Sacrifice while he was hunting and I dropped it, that daft cat nearly walked right into its den!" he scoffed.

Luna rolled her eyes. "He always was 'daft'," she joked.

Suddenly, heavy breathing was heard and a heavily bleeding black cat dragged himself into the camp.

"Sacrifice!" Luna shrieked.

Tiger sent Drift a look that could kill. "You never said he was badly _injured_!"

Drift's eyes were wide. "When I left him, he was fine!"

Luna rushed over to the fallen cat. "Sacrifice, what happened to you?" she demanded.

"D-Death s-stars," Sacrifice gasped before his body shuddered and he fell limp.

There was silence from all five cats before it was broken by Drift.

"Shite."

**A/N:**

***The border patrols weren't to mark borders, as they don't have any yet. They are to scout the area for any intruders. (i.e. any Deathstar cats.)**

**Two things came to my attention when I read over previous chapters.**

**1. My writing style is horrible. Please, if you have any tips/criticism, tell me.**

**2. Ice broke her leg, so *how* did she fight? *how* did she walk all that way? I rewrote the line so she just sprained it.**

**Here's a list of the cats in this story that are real. REAL LIFE KITTEHS.**

**1. Snowyfern (Snowy)**

**2. Drift**

**3. Tiger**

**4. Blizzard (Kit-Cat)**

**5. Amazon**

**6. Autumn Leaf (deceased)**

**7. Soot**

**8. Patch**

**9. Smoky**

**10. Unnamed cream-and-amber tom **

**(Real cats who will be in the story in the future)**

**1. Wingedkit (Winged)**

**2. Fangkit (Fangs)**

**3. Silentkit (Silent)**

**4. Coldkit (Glacier)**

**The poll is out, and it will be ended once there are ten voters.**

**If Luna is not chosen as Seafire's mate, her mate **_**might**_** be one of the four. Or I'll just leave her mateless. Idontknowyet.**

**I can tell you for sure that Snowy's mate will be one of the four. **

**Also, in my stories, CATS CAN GRIN/SMILE AND CRY, OKIE!?**

**It is soooo difficult to write Drift, and I can't exactly speak British, (XD) so if I did anything wrong, inform me .a.**

**That's all. Thanksya. **

**~Lunar**


	18. Death and Strike

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Luna yelped. "StarClan, don't let him die!" she ran off into a bush and reappeared with herbs in her mouth.

"Still remember where everything is, I see," Blizzard meowed, some amount of admiration in his voice.

"Shut up and help," Luna growled.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but, why did the Deathstars attack Sacrifice? And, what if they're coming here?" Cyclone asked.

Drift shook his head. "Those cats would be bloody_ idiots_ to come here."

"Why…?"

"Something only grown cats need know about," Luna said darkly, still treating Sacrifice's wounds with help from Blizzard.

"As for why they're after Sacrifice, it's because he was a former Deathstar," Tiger explained.

"Oh," Cyclone said, rather dumbly.

Luna's ear twitched. "Blizzard, can you use that psychic power of yours to check on my Clan? They're under the overhang in the daisy fields."

Blizzard nodded once, returning to his den.

Luna took a deep breath and stepped back from Sacrifice. "He's in the paws of StarClan now," she whispered.

There were a few moments of silence when Blizzard shot out of his den. "Luna! Death and Strike are attacking them!"

Luna's sleepily closing eyes shot open. "Was there a ginger tom in your dream?"

"Yeah, he was escaping with two kits."

"Mm. Cyclone, Tiger, Drift, _move out!_" Luna yowled.

Named cats looking startled at being called so randomly, but followed Luna nonetheless.

As the four cats left, Sacrifice started waking up. His blue-gray eyes shot open. "Where's Luna?" he demanded. "I heard her! I know I did…!" Sacrifice's urgent tone borderline on desperate.

"Calm down, you're going to ruin the poultices Luna put on your wounds," Blizzard meowed dryly.

Sacrifice's eyes darted around the clearing. "Where is she?" he hissed.

"She went to save her group from Death and Strike. She took Tiger and Drift with her," Blizzard explained.

"…Did I miss something?"

"Yep!" Blizzard responded cheerfully. "Luna escaped the Deathstars and is now part of another group… I think it's another Clan."  
Sacrifice nodded abruptly. "Wake me when she gets here…" he murmured wearily, laying his head on his paws.

"Mmkay."

**:/|\:**

Luna and the others pounded through the forest, reaching the edge in record time.

The four cats skidded to a halt and saw the two foxes, Death and Strike, tearing around the daisy fields. Many of the flowers were trampled into dust, and Amazon was standing in front of Snowyfern's motionless body.

Frost and Flight were nowhere to be seen.

Arrow and Ice were battling Strike, while Death was slowly advancing on Amazon.

"_Attack!_" Luna screeched, running into the daisy fields and barreling into Strike.

Tiger followed Luna, while Drift and Cyclone came to Amazon's aid.

The blood-covered tortoiseshell grabbed Snowyfern's scruff and dragged her back into the bushes.

Frost's head appeared in the leaves and her dull eyes lit up at the sight of reinforcements.

With Arrow and Ice, _and _Tiger and Luna, attacking, Strike was overwhelmed. The fox snarled angrily before turning and running, his ginger tail disappearing into the undergrowth.

Luna and Tiger went to help Drift and Cyclone, but there was no need. The two had driven the fox into a corner and were taking turns swiping at it.

Luna stalked up to the fox. "Tell the Deathstars to take this as a warning, for when we are strong again, we will come back and _destroy them_," she hissed venomously. She raised her paw and brought it down on and into Death's left eye, blinding it. Death grit his teeth in pain.

Luna motioned with her tail for the others to back away, as did she.

Death scrambled to his paws, glaring hatefully at Luna. He turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Luna gave a silent sigh and turned to see Tiger and Drift staring at her.

"You've gotten more insane, I see," Tiger meowed dryly.

Luna rolled her eye. "I think we all have, Tigger."

**A/N:**

**GREAT STARCLAN IT'S BEEN MORE THAN TWO WEEKS HASN'T IT.**

***facedesk repeatedly***

**I *fd* am *fd* so *fd* sorry. *fd***

**I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY!**

**Thank StarClan for the weekend, da? **

**Sorry. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorry. I WILL TRY VERY HARD-LY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON….!**

**Sigh. .-. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Now, onto A/N-ness.**

**Luna used to sneak out and meet da four when she was a Deathstar. She had a thing with Sacrifice - that got messed up thanks to the Deathstars - and Luna never came back after that.**

**The reason for that is, remember the little white she-kit in the LunaFlashbacks Chapter? Sacri's little sister.**

**And that marked the end of that relationship.**

**I would have made this chapter longer, but I just HAD to get dis out to ya'll. With the rest of today, AND two weekend-days coming up, I should be able to get another chapter out... Or two or three. I'll try, Mmkay? If luck's on our side, I'll get another out by tonight.**

**~Lunarpaw**


	19. Flamestorm's Revenge

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was twilight, and the warriors of Snowyfern's Clan were lounging around the daisy fields, eating and sharing stories while Luna was sitting next to Tiger and Drift, staring off into space.

"Ah, Luna? You okay?" Tiger asked.

Luna was jolted out of her daze by Tiger's voice. "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Okay…"

The awkward silence was broken by the white she-cat limping over to them. Snowyfern had immediately accepted Tiger and Drift's request of staying the night, since they were friends of Luna (and, obviously, they saved her Clan).

"Hello! Tiger and Drift, right?" Snowyfern greeted.

"Yup," Tiger meowed bluntly.

Luna shoved the tan tabby. "Be polite!" she hissed.

Snowyfern smiled slightly at that, before turning back to Tiger and Drift. "I know I'm not really in a position to ask this, but I was wondering if you'd like to join my Clan," Snowyfern meowed, a bit shyly.

Drift looked surprised at the question, while Tiger just looked on coolly.

"I'd love to, Snowyfern," Tiger meowed, surprising both Luna and Drift.

Drift hesitated. "Can I have time to think it over?" he asked.

"Sure," Snowyfern meowed.

**:/|\:**

Luna woke up early, before the sun had even risen. She'd always gone on little-to-no sleep since she'd been a Deathstar, and it looked like she'd keep that trait.

Luna stood up and slowly, silently, stepped over the sleeping cats and made her way into the forest.

Luna raced swiftly through the forest, her fur flying in the wind.

Luna skidded to a halt in the four toms' camp. Her good eye searched wildly around the camp, and finally landed on its target.

The jet-black she-cat padded slowly over to the sleeping tom.

"Sacri… I've missed you…" Luna said quietly.

The tom's eyes shot open. "L-Luna…?"

"Long time no see, eh?" Luna laughed bitterly.

Sacrifice's eyes widened. "What happened to you? After Sierra disappeared, you never came back."

Luna looked at her paws. "Sacri… she didn't disappear. She was abducted by the Deathstars."

Sacrifice blinked. "Wha…"

"I tried to help her escape, but she wouldn't trust me, Sacrifice, I _tried_. She thought I was the one who set up her capture..."

Sacrifice growled. "Well you could have done _something_! You could have made her eat poppy seeds and dragged her here, then at least she'd still be alive! Do you know how many nights I spent lying awake wishing she'd come home?" he spat.

Luna flinched. "Sacri…"

"Forget it, Luna, you're an insane jerk," Sacrifice growled, lying his head back on his paws.

Luna flinched again, as if she had been stung. "You know what, Sacrifice?" she hissed. "I _will_ forget it. I will forget the only cat who kept me from going permanently insane while I was a Deathstar, and you know what? I'll go back to the Deathstars, a place where insane cats like _me_ fit in! I'll go back to that freakin' torture-town, and give myself up to the freakin' insanity that is me," she ranted, her eyes focused with every single word.

Luna backed away from the other cat and out of the camp, her eyes once again unfocused, and now tearing up.

"_I hate you._"

**:/|\:**

Snowyfern was curled up in her nest under the overhang, Ice and Arrow sleeping in nests next to hers. The white she-cat's eyes shot open, waking up from a night-terror.

Snowyfern hissed as pain coursed through the wound that she had reopened in this most recent battle. She looked at the long scar down her belly, and silently wished she wouldn't die before she could create her Clan.

Snowyfern closed her eyes once again, begging StarClan that she wouldn't be sent back into the night-terror.

_**Snowyfern's Night-Terror**_

_Snowyfern was in darkness, when suddenly a dim light started shining. She could see her surroundings now._

_She was back in the ThunderClan camp, and as she glanced around, she saw the Clan. Except – this was different. It was a world where her father never existed. _

_Suddenly, mist swirled around her and she was in a clearing – the clearing that she and Flamestorm had revealed they loved each other. _

_She saw herself and Flamestorm as apprentices curled up together, their noses touching and a content look on both their faces._

_Again, the mist took Snowyfern to a new place. But, instead of this being a happy place, she was placed in an endless blackness. _

"_Well well well. It's the traitorous idiot who killed my mother."_

_Snowyfern whipped around to see Flamestorm glaring at her with scorn in his eyes. _

_Snowyfern flinched under his cold gaze. "What do you want?" she growled, though she knew this was a dream._

_Flamestorm smirked. "You killed my mother. She was all I had left after ShadowClan's massacre. Since I am alone, now you will be as well."_

_A ginger cat appeared in front of Flamestorm. When Snowyfern realized who it was, she ran at the Flamestorm her dream had conjured._

_Flamestorm turned and raised his paw, causing Snowyfern to slam down on the ground. _

_Flamestorm turned towards the dream-Seafire and slashed his claws into his throat._

"_Seafire! No!" Snowyfern cried._

_They all went one-by-one. Every cat Snowyfern had ever cared about._

_Berryflame, Luna, Ice, Cyclone, Frost, Flight, Arrow, Amazon, Soot, Patch, Autumn, and few others. _

_The pressure keeping Snowyfern down hit her harder with every death, and with the last one, Flamestorm turned and walked over to her helpless form._

"_Goodnight, Snowyfern," he whispered._

**A/N:**

**Song listened to while writing this chapter: **

**Never Surrender – Skillet**

**Mmhmm. It kinda fits the mood, eh?**

**To clear up the fox confusion of last chapter, the foxes both work for the Deathstars. Tada. Confusion cleared up. :P**

**I know it was kind of stupid for Snowyfern to invite cats she doesn't even know into her new Clan, but**

**1. She was just made a warrior before she was exiled, so do you expect her to be wise and smart already?**

**2. They did save her Clan from the foxes.**

**3. They're Luna's friends.**

**And to clear up any more confusion, Snowyfern is not dead. Neither are the cats that the dream-Flamestorm 'murdered'.**


	20. Lunar Nightmare

**A/N:**

**MUAHAHA. I'M BACK. **

**Review Answers: (I never do these :o)**

**Foxbracken-Phoenix Everren: Luna was never going to rejoin the Deathstars, she just was ranting at Sacrifice and that slipped out. (Prolly cuz she wanted to make him feel bad o.o)**

**I HAVE A FLUFFING TOOTHACHE! And it ACHES! OWOOWOWOWOOW DX**

**When You're Alone **

**Chapter Twenty**

Luna slowly walked back to the daisy fields, a mixture of water and blood trailing behind her.

Sacrifice, the cat she had loved and missed – and still did, somewhat – had slashed one of her old scars open, and had even added to it by taking it over her lazy eye.

Luna thought over their conversation again, and tears started forming in her eyes for the seventh time that night.

Luna kicked a rock angrily. "I don't need that jerk," she spat.

Luna sped up, not wanted to catch an infection and lose her eye entirely, though it was useless anyway.

As Luna neared the Daisy Fields, a scent flooded her nostrils; a scent that prompted her to speed up, a panicky feeling washing over her.

Luna broke into a run as she reached the Daisy Fields, the panicky feeling turning into outright anger as she took in the scene before her eyes.

A ginger tom was standing over the body of Snowyfern, a cruel smirk curling his features. "Hello, Luna," he said quietly.

Luna cried out in anguish and leaped at him, but stopped in mid-leap in shock.

The pools of blood around the Daisy Fields slowly came together and morphed into a cat.

"_Beware…" _it whispered. _"The flame of corruption will rise, and burn the snow away. Only the moon, and the sharpest of warriors can stop it…_"

The last thing Luna saw was the blood-cat slowly melt away before darkness slammed over her vision.

**:/|\:**

"-she'll be fine. Her life is in no danger since she's lived this long," a she-cat's voice Luna recognized as Flight's was meowing.

Luna tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids seemed as if they weighed more than a badger. When she tried to move her head, aching pain shot through it.

She let out a startled hiss and her good eye shot open.

Flight turned at the sound and smiled at seeing Luna awake. "Hi, Luna!" she exclaimed, uncharacteristically cheerful.

Luna blinked. _'Well this is most interesting_,' she thought. "Ah- hi, Flight, can you please explain to me what happened to me?"

"I think I can do that," Blizzard meowed, padding up to her nest.

"After Sacrifice… ah… clawed you, you ran off, as you know. I came out to see what the commotion was, and Sacrifice was babbling about you murdering his sister… Well, I went after you and found you passed out. You were talking in your sleep, something about Snowyfern and a blood cat…? Well, anyway, I brought you back here, and they treated you," Blizzard explained.

Luna nodded slowly. "Thanks, Blizzard."

The black and white tom nodded. "I have to go now, Snowyfern was curious about my power…"

Luna waved him off with her tail. "Alright. Bye, Bliz."

**:/|\:**

"_You're late."_

"_Oh! I'm sorry, sir. I was taking care of the body."_

"_Hmph. Next time, I won't be so forgiving. Now, tonight we'll be learning different death blows."_

"_Great! I can't wait to become the most powerful cat in the Clans!"_

**A/N:**

**Well this was an interesting chapter, no? Sorry it's so short, but it has some important plot points in it!**

**I wonder who the flame of corruption, the snow, the moon, and the sharpest warrior are… Yeah, I didn't make that obvious **_**at all**_**. XD**

**My birthday is in five dayzzzz! WOOHOO…. Somehow I don't think I'm getting any presents. ^^;; I'll try to update before my birthday, or on it. (The ninth.) **

**Arrivederci! ~Lunar**


	21. A title for the chapter

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter 21**

Luna sat by a pool of water. It wasn't large enough to be a lake, but it wasn't small enough to be a pond, either.

Her tail flicked idly through the water, sending droplets flying once in a while. She heard pawsteps coming up behind her, but she didn't bother to look behind her.

"Sacrifice," she meowed coolly.

She could hear his paws shuffling nervously. "Luna… I just want to say sorry, for what I did…" he muttered.

Luna's eye flashed. The other was still covered by herbs, clear evidence of what the tom had done. Her anger started to rise, but she pushed it down and turned to Sacrifice.

"No, Sacrifice," she said calmly. "It wasn't your fault. I should have rescued her while I had the chance. I'm sorry."

"Well I shouldn't have blamed _you_ for her not trusting you," Sacrifice replied.

Suddenly, something was really interesting about Luna's paws. "She had reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"Smoky-related reasons. I want to shred that… that _tyrant_."

"Trust me, Lu, so do I."

"Basically, I'm sorry," Luna repeated, before abruptly standing and leaving.

**:/|\:**

Luna rolled out of her nest, woken by the sound of Snowyfern's familiar gathering call. All four toms had moved back into their camp until the day the small Clan was leaving, and today was that day.

"Today, we will leave to find more cats, and hopefully find somewhere to establish a camp and a home," Snowyfern meowed, calmly looking over the warriors of her Clan.

The Clan broke into excited murmurs, and Snowyfern overheard Ice telling Seafire she hoped he'd be okay for the trip.

"Blizzard, Tiger, and Sacrifice have agreed to come with us, but Drift disagreed-"

She was cut off by a Seafire look-alike come racing into the Daisy Fields, gasping and out of breath.

Snowyfern pushed her way through the crowd until she was standing in front of Ember. "Why are you here?" she snapped.

The tom's eyes were huge as he looked up at Snowyfern. "The… the Deathstars… they're coming… to attack…!"

Snowyfern scowled. "Then why are you _here_ instead of with your battle party, yowling happily that you get to kill us?" she drawled.

"I left, but that's not important now! They'll be here soon, you have to go!" Ember hissed.

"How do we know you're not lying and just leading us into a trap? I mean, Snowyfern did nearly cut you in half…" Arrow's voice came from to the left of Snowyfern, making the odd-eyed cat jump.

Ember glared. "If I _was _trying to trap you, you'd die either way, so come on!"

Snowyfern glanced at the two cats on either side of her, Arrow and Luna.

The three cats shared looks, and Snowyfern turned back to Ember. "We'll accept your help, but if it's a trap, you'll be looking for your eyes – pun intended."

Ember chose to ignore that comment, and beckoned Snowyfern and her Clan to follow him.

**:/|\:**

The Clan went around winding twists and turns that Ember lead them through, and Cyclone was getting skeptical that this tom was trying to help them.

Arrow was running right next time him, so he voiced his thoughts aloud.

Arrow rolled her eyes and agreed. "He's just leading us around random twists and turns, one of which will probably run right into Smoky," she snorted.

Ember finally skidded to a halt, as did the Clan. "We're here…" he muttered.

**:/|\:**

"…and then I pretty much had a mental breakdown. Smoky found Amazon and I and brought us to the Deathstars… I don't think he knew the true extent of their cruelty yet…"

Snowyfern and Luna had been listening to the recounting of Amazon's, Ember's, and Smoky's past from two of the siblings themselves.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that at such a young age," Snowyfern murmured, while Luna remained impassive, silently recounting her own tragedies.

Ember shrugged. "We were young, naïve. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into."

"Snowyfern! Snowyfern, come quick!" Flight's stressed yowl came from across the camp.

Snowyfern stood up. "I should go see what that is," she said, dashing towards the direction of Flight's call.

**:/|\:**

"What do you mean he's dying?!" Snowyfern cried.

"He ate a Twoleg-poisoned mouse," Flight muttered, looking for something in the pile of leaves she had in front of her.

"Can't you do something?!" Snowyfern demanded. "Use some herb, or something?!"

"I already tried anything that would have worked," Flight sighed, kicking the pile of leaves away.

Tears were starting to form in Snowyfern's eyes as she turned to her breathless brother. "Snow… plea… bring… Ice…" Seafire gasped out in between taking breaths, giving his sister a pleading look.

Snowyfern's confused look turned into one of understanding and she ran off to look for the frosty gray and white cat.

**:/|\:**

"Seafire's _what?!_" Was Ice's reaction when she found out about Seafire's condition, and she bolted towards the makeshift medicine den.

Ice hardly skidded to a halt fast enough to stop from crashing into the cave wall. Seafire's eyes lit up as he saw her. "Ice…. I… don… have…. much… ti.. me…" he whispered.

Ice shook her head vigorously. "D-don't speak like that, Seafire, you'll live through this, I know it…" she meowed, more to reassure herself than Seafire.

Seafire shook his head. "Ice… I… lo… ve… y-you…" he whispered.

Ice couldn't stop herself from crying now, and she started sobbing into Seafire's fur. The ginger tom stopped trying to gasp for breath, and slightly smiled. "Good… bye… Ice…" he whispered, and his body shuddered as the life that occupied it was lost.

**A/N:**

**So.**

**That was…**

**..interesting.**

**That **_**really **_**isn't how I planned for this chapter to go o.o**

**But I've been reaaaaaaally busy lately, and I had to go to the dentist (/panic/) and then my parents decided to take a trip and I hardly got any sleep at the hotel last night, so I'm VERY sorry if this is badly written.**

**My writer's block wouldn't let up, so I did my best, okay!? I planned for Seafire to die before they turned into a real Clan, so that's the best I could do. Sorry. Again. Sigh.**

**I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT ASAP, AND IT WILL BE CONSIDERABLY BETTER THAN THIS ONE.**

**Sorry to all Seafire-lovers, but this isn't the last we'll see of him.**

**Byee~**


	22. Amends and Enemies

**A/N:**

**A lot of 'NO!'s this chapter… rightly so, I did kill off Seafire. Thank the anon Loudpelt for my updating, because s/he was the one who reviewed asking for the next chapter and got me to finish C21! I know you guys are probably wondering what everyone's warrior names are gonna be, I'll just say Sacrifice will be Lostsight, Tiger will be Tigerpath, and Ice will be Icetail. The others you'll have to wait for~ There's a favorite charrie poll in my profile, so check it out! And if I forgot any charries you want to vote for, please do not hesitate to tell me, lol. **

**Now, enough rambling! Time for C22!**

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Snowyfern's Clan was trekking through a forest, with Snowyfern and Luna leading, and Arrow and Ice bringing up the rear. The Clan had sat vigil for Seafire until that morning, so they were going at a slow pace and constantly taking breaks.

In the middle, Amazon and Tiger were carrying Soot and Patch. Behind them walked Cyclone, Frost, and Flight, who was carrying a small parcel of herbs, like marigold and other basic herbs. Sacrifice and Ember walked directly behind Snowyfern and Luna, trying to get to know each other. It was difficult for both toms, though for different reasons.

For Sacrifice, it was trying not to hold a grudge against Ember for formerly being part of the group that had killed his sister. For Ember, it was the fact that Sacrifice used to be one of his worst enemies – before he had come to the realization that what the Deathstars did was wrong.

Then Sacrifice stepped onto painful territory. "So why didn't you leave the Deathstars before now, if you thought what they did was wrong?"

Ember visibly flinched. "I- ah, I had a dream. This starry cat with sleek white fur and mismatched eyes – kind of like Snowyfern's – visited me. Let's just say she showed me right from wrong again. I shouldn't really go into what exactly she showed me… It was about a moon before Snowyfern and her group came along."

Sacrifice nodded casually, inwardly cursing himself for causing the ginger tom such obvious discomfort. He was saved from having to restart the conversation when Snowyfern called out, "Okay, I think we should take a break soon, there's a stream up ahead."

**:/|\:**

It was about moonhigh, and Snowyfern called for rest. They were in a meadow dotted with assorted herbs, much to Flight's relief. There was a cliff not far away from the meadow, so the cats had to be careful not to wander the wrong way.

Snowyfern was perched up in a tree, her eyes traveling over the landscape below the ledge, as if looking for something. She heard a rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Hey, Blizzard."

The black and white tom leapt up the tree, settling next to Snowyfern. "Nice night, isn't it?"

Snowyfern nodded absently, her gaze still searching the forest below.

"What're you looking for?" Blizzard asked.

Snowyfern went rigid. "Quiet," she hissed, leaping down from the tree. The white furred she-cat stalked forward until she was on the cliff's edge. Her gaze followed a ginger cat that was clearly visible against the green foliage.

"What is it?" Blizzard asked quietly.

"Flamestorm," Snowyfern muttered.

Suddenly, she felt a shove from behind and hear an echoing laugh and a "What have you done, brother?!"

**:/|\:**

Flamestorm stiffened, hearing something from above. He looked up and saw a white cat dangling from the cliff, and two cats fighting above her. He saw flashes of black and white and brown tabby fur flashing in the whirl of teeth and claws.

"What in the Dark Forest?" he muttered, backing into the cover of the leaves.

**A/N:**

**CLIFFHANGER~ LITERALY~**

**So, don't forget to check out the poll in my profile and tell me your favorite characters!**

**And, Snowyfern/Blizzard or Snowyfern/Tiger? **

**Luna/Sacrifice or Luna/Ember?**

**Hawk/Frost, yes or no? (answer this question in ze next chapter…)**

**Cyclone/Patch or Cyclone/Chilly? (answer this in the next chapter too~)**

**PAIRINGS! YAY! XD Next chapter will be out soon~~**


	23. Falling Towards the Doors of Death

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Snowyfern was in shock, and would have loosened her grip and fallen to her death if she had not been on autopilot. She pulled herself further up, but not succeeding in getting her back paws on solid ground.

She felt something on her paws and looked up into Blizzard's eyes. "Save me…" she whispered.

Blizzard's worried look changed into a cruel smirk as he unsheathed his claws and pressed them into Snowyfern's paws.

Snowyfern cried out in pain and betrayal.

Snowyfern's claws dug into the loosening soil, but it was in vain, for the black and white tom shoved her paws down, and she was falling.

**:/|\:**

Tiger watched in anger and helplessness as the snowy white she-cat fell from the cliff, his brother cackling lowly.

The bloodied tabby started to drag himself away, but the black and white tom turned back towards him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked darkly.

"_**REOWR**_!"

Blizzard was tackled into the ground by two young cats, one a dark brown, almost black tabby, and the other was an ethereal pure white cat with kind, icy blue eyes.

The dark one grabbed his scruff and dragged him off as the white one kept his flailing claws at bay.

The minutes felt like agonizing hours to Tiger as he sat there, bleeding to death. A rustling in the bushes revealed the almost-black tabby tom, who padded over to him.

"My name is Hawk. My sister and I happened to be passing by when we heard commotion…"

Hawk looked back at the bushes and after a moment, the ethereal white she-cat reappeared noiselessly, slightly freaking out Tiger.

"Our ancestors have led us to you both…" the white she-cat said tonelessly. "We've found our target."

Hawk gritted his teeth. "Chilly, stop scaring the civilian and see if the odd-eyed one is still alive," he hissed.

The white she-cat walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Hawk, come here," she meowed, her voice carrying traces of anger and disgust.

The dark tabby got up and stepped towards the edge, looking over. His calm expression contorted into one of anger and worry, making Tiger anxious of what was down there. The tan tabby dug his claws into the ground and dragged himself toward the edge.

He frowned when he saw Snowyfern's tiny struggling to stand with the help of a ginger-coated cat. "Who's that?"

Chilly's lips drew back in a snarl. "It is the one whose heart was burnt by the flames of his destiny."

Tiger shook his head slightly, confused. "Ah, two questions. One, what the heck does that mean, and two, why does she talk like that?" he asked, directing his questions to Hawk.

Hawk winced slightly, as if Tiger had struck a nerve with his questions. "The tom down below is evil. I'm not sure how exactly, but he is. As for you second question, Chilly and I come from a tribe of very… superstitious cats… who find the need to have a stupid spirit to give them prophecies and junk. My sister was chosen to 'host the spirit'. Our ancestors are evil, Tiger. She was forced to go into dreamsleep when she was only three moons, and when she was allowed to wake at six moons, she was different."

It took a minute for Tiger to process what he had just been told, the fact that Hawk knew his name without him even telling the young cat completely slipping his mind. "I- uh… okay…"

Hawk rolled his eyes, as if expecting that response. "We have to go. We've got to get your friend away from the ginger one," he said, turning away.

Tiger struggled to his paws. "Hey, I'm helping too."

Hawk furrowed his brow. "No. You have to get your wounds tended to."

"But I-"

"No buts. You're going to go back to your Clan and get your wounds treated," Hawk said firmly.

Tiger met Hawk's gaze before finally turning away and limping back towards his Clan.

**A/N:**

**So… yeah. First of all, Happy Thanksgiving! Second of all, I'd like to thank all of my loyal readers for not abandoning this story just because I don't update much!**

**~Lunarmoon**


	24. I'm So Sorry

**Great-**

**Freaking-**

**StarClan.**

**I read over the previous chapters. Again.**

**I am such an idiot. Just… ugh. I really need to rewrite those chapters. Maybe make Snowy's injuries from her battles less bad… I MEAN SERIOUSLY?! IS SHE IMMORTAL?! AUGH. Or maybe just make it longer… I dunno… I may rewrite this after I finish it.**

**Okay, yeah, I'll stop ranting now. Have fun reading.**

**When You're Alone**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

As soon as Tiger left, Hawk and Chilly set off down the cliff. For a second, Hawk lost his grip and was about to sail down to the ground, but Chilly grabbed his scruff.

As the two worked their way down, Flamestorm and Snowyfern were getting further and further away. When the two young cats were finally back on solid ground, Flamestorm and Snowyfern were much further away.

"We must hurry!" Chilly cried, taking off after the two that were swiftly disappearing from vision.

Hawk gave a small sigh as he followed the speedy white she-cat.

**:/|\:**

Flamestorm was trotting along, looking for prey, when he heard a cry out and felt a few rocks rain down onto his head.

The ginger tom looked up and saw a white figure dangling from the cliff above. _Is that…?_

Flamestorm backed into the undergrowth, keeping an eye on the things that were going on above him. For some reason, the white figure lost its grip and sailed down to the ground, making a satisfying 'thump' when it landed.

Flamestorm crept out of the bushes and closer to the unmoving figure. As he got closer, he realized it –no, she – was still breathing. Closer inspection revealed that it was _her_ – Snowyfern.

As the ginger tom stood over her, she started to stir. "Ugh… what happened?" she muttered, glancing around.

Flamestorm cleared his throat and Snowyfern finally took notice of him. Her face contorted in something like concentration. "Who're you…? I know I know you from somewhere…" she muttered, her eyes narrowing.

_She must have hit her head_, Flamestorm realized. "I'm Flamestorm, your mate. We were out hunting when you tripped on a rock and hit you head."

Snowyfern nodded. "Guess that's it…" she muttered.

Flamestorm smiled. He had a sinister light in his eyes, but Snowyfern didn't notice. "C'mon, we should get back to camp," he meowed.

"Okay."

**:/|\:**

And then memories flashed through Snowyfern's head.

"So, Snowyfern, you don't remember _anything_?" the huge white tom pressed.

"Nothing," the snowy she-cat lied.

Viperstar narrowed his eyes at her. "

**Sorry for the random A/N, I'm sorry, but I can't. This story is so... bad… I have to start over. Just… sorry. Having my laptop taken away for so long let me think and stuff and… I'm gonna focus on a rewrite of We All Have our Reasons, with a new title. After I finish that, I'll rewrite When You're Alone. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites….**

**Thank you to **

_**Musicfire**_

_**tr1xx777**_

_**ChibiKitteh**_

_**Rainden Harumi**_

_**AtomicFail**_

_**Looking For Something New**_

_**Jessica (Guest)**_

_**Foxbracken – Phoenix Everren**_

_**junebugz21**_

_**Kitten With A Tie**_

_**moonclan88 (Guest)**_

_**gyuh (Guest)**_

_**FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies**_

_**Cinderstar377**_

_**Lluvia20**_

_**kittyy77 (Guest)**_

_**Blazzer12 (Guest)**_

_**Striker in the night**_

_**Riverstar of Iceclan**_

_**Ripplewater (Guest)**_

_**ssvvbgffggbh (Guest)**_

_**Catluvur**_

_**fireclaw239**_

_**Animaneya**_

_**Loudpelt (Guest)**_

_**Chocolatedog**_

_**BananazMan**_

_**SwiftStar1**_

_**Spottedmask12**_

_**Ultimate Review (Guest)**_

_**Shieldheart**_

_**Wishfeather (Guest)**_

_**Silvermask (Guest)**_

_**Warriorflight (Guest)**_

_**Story The Warrior**_

**And all the no-name Guests,**

**for reviewing.**

**Thank you to **

_**BananazMan **_

_**Blazing Flight**_

_**BloodStainedSilver **_

_**Catluvur **_

_**Chibi Kitteh**_

_**FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies **_

_**Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren**_

_**Glowfury**_

_**Kitten With A Tie**_

_**Lluvia20**_

_**Looking For Something New**_

_**Riverstar of Iceclan**_

_**Shieldheart**_

_**Spottedmask**_

_**Squirrel in a Top Hat**_

_**junebugz21**_

**and**

_**spottedfire-star **_

**for favoriting.**

**Thank you to **

_**AtomicFail **_

_**BananazMan **_

_**Blazing Flight **_

_**BloodStainedSilver **_

_**Chibi Kitteh **_

_**FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies **_

_**Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren **_

_**Hawkmeadow **_

_**Ifreann**_

_**Inkstone**_

_**Kitten With A Tie **_

_**Looking For Something New **_

_**RoyalWriter**_

_**Shieldheart **_

_**Snakefang **_

_**Spottedmask12 **_

_**Striker in the night**_

_**SwiftStar1**_

_**WildheartTheWarrior **_

_**dahorserida**_

_**junebugz21**_

**and**

_**mallorya662**_

**for following.**

**Again, thank you for reading, and… I hope you all enjoy the rewrite of We All Have our Reasons.**


End file.
